Kiruni High
by Hanako Horigome
Summary: I, Kagome Higurashi am a teachers pet. One day I met my worst enemy, the man I despise more than anything, Inuyasha Kisimura. Unfortunetly he's taken a sudden interest in me... oh I don't like the direction things are going. IxK
1. Chapter 1

The morning air drifted in through Kagome's open window. It was Friday morning, but Kagome didn't know that. She sat up in her bed and brushed her hair back. Glancing at the clock, she scratched her back and got out of bed. The clock read 6:45. She turned the shower on and looked at her reflection. She had ebony hair and Godiva chocolate eyes, her skin was creamy, she was basically the perfect girl, so then why couldn't she get a date? The only guy she ever talked to was Miroku... oh and-

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed as her cell phone rang. She jumped on her bed and picked it up. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she smiled as she read her text message.

'You there?' Kagome bit her lip and pulled her hair behind her ear. She smiled and type in 'No.'

'I feel like we haven't talked in ages.' came the reply on the screen.

"Pssh." Kagome scoffed. "We talked until two in the morning." she read alound. She found herself typing one last thing and jumping into the shower.

Kagome ran up to the front door of her scool to see a girl with long brown hair pulled back into a high pony tail and the oh so familiar boy with his black hair pulled back into a low pony tail. The girl wore long, tight, black pants with zippers all around. Her shirt read "You speak craziness!" It had a picture of Invader Zim on it.

Kagome walked up to the steps and greeted her friends. "Hey," Kagome yawned. She stared at her friends intently, she hadn't seen them all summer long. "Hey, Miroku, I like your shirt," she smiled.

The boy smiled at her. His shirt was black and it read "Who are you and why are you reading my shirt?"

The three teens entered the school. "Ah, school, feels so refreshing!" Kagome smiled. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I don't see how we ever get along." She said placing her hand on her friends shoulder. 

Kagome smiled. "Me neither."

They headed towards the cafeteria. Kagome sat at a table, Sango shlumped, and Miroku just leaned. "Hey, I want you guys to meet somebody." He walked over to the other side of the table and grabbed some guys arm.

"Why has Miroku been hanging out with the jock strap squad?" Sango asked.

"I dunno," Kagome started, "maybe its becuase ever since 6th grade everyone's been calling him gay. I don't see the problem though. Most boys hang around with guys and ressle with them, and they call Miroku gay... but Miroku hangs out with girls and ressels with them, if you get my drift."

Sango smiled. "Yeah, well people make fun of me and I turned out just fine!" she spread out her arms.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, look at how great you turned out." she said, sarcasm pouring out of her mouth.

"Shut u-"

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet Inuyasha Kisimura." Miroku smiled.

"Sup?" The boy greeted, not making eye contact with either girl.

"We know who he is..." Kagome sighed.

"What are you, trying to check some girl out?"

"He's probably putting her on his 'To Do' list." Kagome said sarcasticly.

Inuyasha's amber eyes made there way to Kagome, his dog ear twitching at what she had just said. This girl had spunk, he liked that. He gave her a smirk that would make any girl swoon, and he was pretty sure Kagome would be the same as any girl... no luck.

"I heard that." he said.

Kagome glanced up at him. "And I care because...?" she asked.

Sango snickered. Oh how she loved her sarcastic friend. "You know you remind me of someone." he smiled.

"Don't try it man, this one doesn't budge." Miroku warned.

Inuyasha gave him a look that said "I can make any girl budge."

Kagome pulled her science notes out of her bag and began to study them.

Inuyasha examined the girl. Her silky raven hair cascaded over her shoulders. She was... and he hated to admit it... beautiful.

Kagome felt like she was being watched. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Hmm? OH uh n-nothing." he answered, as he sat down next to Miroku.

Kagome put up her notes and pulled out her phone. "Ah, the secret admirer becons..." she smiled.

"Who're you talkin to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Kagome retorted.

"Fine then, be that way. What's your name anyway?" he asked.

Kagome looked up from her phone. "Well that's a sensible question." she sighed and left her admirer a message. "Kagome Higurashi." she said flatly. "Though I doubt we'll be speeking again."

Inuyasha cocked a brow. "Would you like to speek to me again?" he asked, starting to smirk.

Kagome crossed her arms and glanced up at him. "Do I look like someone who wants to see you again?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Sango smiled. "Could you guys stop flirting, the bells about to ring." she laughed.

Kagome glared at her friend. "Shut up." she seethed.

"Oh come now, ladies, can't we all just be friends?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome simply rolled her eyes in dismiss. "I'm willing to make a fresh start." Sango smiled.

Inuyasha nodded. "Cool." he said.

Kagome sighed, why did crap like this always happen to her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crap worth Crap

It was lunch now and Kagome couldn't stop thinking about how much of a jerk that Inuyasha guy was. "His reputation suits him for being the idiot he is," she mumbled. When she reached the lunch line she let out an under her breath sigh/grunt/scream thingy, the kind a teenage girl does when she's fed up. "What is your fringing problem? What are you a stalker!" she asked angrily at whom other than Inuyasha.

"And hello to you too," Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome crossed her arm and blew her bangs out of her face. "What do you have against me anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's people like you who make people like me who we are." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha was confused. "Well, aren't you glad to be who you are?" he asked, leaning his head in a couple of inches away from Kagome's.

"I never said that..." she mumbled as she took a step back, increasing the distance between the two.

"Well then, Kagome Higurashi, I guess you were wrong." Inuyasha smiled.

"Pssh." Kagome retorted, observing the room for Miroku and Sango.

"No, seriously." he began, "You said we wouldn't be talking again." he smirked and Kagome brushed her hair back as Inuyasha leaned against the wall. His eyes seemed to burn into her soul.

"Don't look at me that way." she seethed.

"What way?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"You think you know everything but you don't know anything about me! Just because you think you can screw a couple of girls a month doesn't mean I have to automatically like you. For your information I loathe you and I swear the next time you say something that remotely upsets me my foot will be so far up your butt your nose will bleed!" she screamed.

"Wow." Inuyasha replied meekly. He cleared his throat. "Well uh, I think someone's had a visit from there aunt flow..." he replied sarcastically.

Kagome placed her hand on his face. "Aww, gee Inuyasha." she smiled sweetly.

"Mood swing?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome pulled her hand from Inuyasha face a bit and after about two seconds, with all of her strength she slapped him across the face. "THATS FOR TALKING ABOUT MY MENSTRUEL CYCLE!" she yelled. Everyone in the lunch room stared at her as she laughed nervously, blushed, and walked away.

Mmk, sry it was so short people. PLz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke up early that morning to make her own lunch. She had a large bowl of patatoe salad... in fact there was enough for two people. Kagome suddenly had an idea.

"Kagome Higurashi you are evil." she said to her self.

Kagome's mom walked into the kitchen. "What're you doing hon?" she asked sweetly.

"Making lunch." Kagome smirked as she walked over to the medicine cabinet and pull out a small bottle. Her little brother, Souta, came running down the stairs.

"Hey sis, what's that?" he asked, indicating the bottle in her hand. Kagome smiled.

"Remember when you were seven and you got really sick. You were constipated and Mom gave you this stuff to make you well you know..." Kagome trailed off.

Souta winced. "Oh, ew... God bless the person who has to deal with that stuff today." And with that he scurried out of the room.

Kagome smiled as she wrote on a tupper wear cap "Inuyasha".

Inuyasha picked up his cell phone and checked his messages. He began to read aloud. "Do you think we've ever met Keynorfe? ; who do you have 4th period...; I'm ... evil? What?" Inuyasha was confused but smiled.

Keynorfe: What do you mean "Your evil?"

Konneko-Ouka: I mean i'm doing something evil today.

Keynorfe: Like what?

Konneko Ouka: Like trying to poison someone.

Keynorfe: You killed someone?

Konneko- Ouka: NO! I mean, I- oh never mind.

Konneko ouka signed off 7: 58 am.

Kagome made her way up the steps in front of her school to see Sango, Miroku, and none other than Inuyasha.

All dressed in school uniforms. The only day they dressed casual was on Fridays.

"Hey, Kagome, I didn't see you at lunch yestarday." Sango greeted.

Inuyasha let out a short laugh. "What?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing!" Kagome jumped in. She looked at Inuyasha. "Nothing." she finished.

"It seems that our little friend is embarassed." Inuyasha teased.

"I am not embarassed!" Kagome replied.

"What happened?" Sango asked, still not getting it all to much.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kagome sighed, opening the front door to the school.

Inuyasha smiled. "Okay then, I will!" he said.

Kagome swirled around. "Are you trying to do every thing in your power to tick me off?" she asked.

"Well not excactly trying, it just comes naturally." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome glared at him as Sango and Miroku simply watched the out come of the fight. Kagome was about to yell when she remembered the beauty of the lunch she made earlier that day. "You know what, I give up." she started. "In this fight, you will win because I'm gonna go crazy soo..." she sighed, trying to catch her breath. "Friends?" she asked, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"But I was having so much fun toying with your pretty little head." he flashed her a smile.

Kagome faked a swoon... or did she. (lol) "Now seriously," she said, " to shake or not to shake?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "Shake.

"Cool, and now..." Kagome began digging into her backpack, "peace offering?" she asked.

Inuyasha took the patatoe salad. "Sure, why not. FREE FOOD!"

Sango's eye twitched. "Uh, Kagome, i'm going to the bathroom. Kagome?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, sure." Kagome followed Sango into the bathroom.

"Why do girls go to the bathroom in pairs?" Miroku asked.

"To tell you the truth man... I have no idea." Inuyasha sighed, watching the two girls walk off.

"Okay now tell me- what did you do to that food?" Sango asked.

"Oh... I dunno, lacsatives." Kagome smiled.

Sango giggled. "Kagome you are evil."

"Don't I know it."

Kagome wore a smile on her face for the rest of the day, and then lunch came. Kagome sat next to Sango at lunch. "So have you seen Inuyasha yet?" Sango asked.

"Speaking of the hanyou we all love to hate." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha sat across from them.

"I hope you're not alergic to patatoe salad." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha looked at Sango. "I have two questions : Is it safe to eat-"

Sango interupted. "Uh yeah, Kags is a great cook. she answered, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay, and does she always act like that this?" Inuyasha finished.

"Uh no, I just got a visit from my aunt flow." Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny." Inuyasha retorted. He took a bite out of the patatoe salad. "You know it's not that bad." Inuyasha commented while take another bite.

Sango snickered. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

She shook her head. "Huh, oh, nothing. I just thought of a joke." she said, laughing even more.

Inuyasha shrugged it off and continued to eat.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the clock in Totosai Sensei's class. He hadn't been feeling to hot and wanted to go home. His stomach was beggining to act up. "Oh geez." he murmmered under his breath. Inuyasha raised his hand. "

"Yes, Inuyasha?" the old man asked.

"Sir- oh- can I - ah- go- urgh- to the um- oh god- bathroom?" Totosai raised a brow.

"Why yes Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ran out of class. "Oh thank kami- sama." he said picking up a pall pass and running top speed.

Kagome was vigoursly taking notes on English and began to sigh. She glanced at the door, it was right across from the boys bathroom, and saw a flash of silver hair slam the door. Kagome ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and passed a note to Sango. Sango read the note in her mind.

Sango:

The deed is done.

Miroku waled down the hallway towards the boys bathroom. He swung the door open. "Oh Kami please help me!" a voice screamed. Miroku crossed his arms.

"Who's out there?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's Miroku." Miroku replied.

"Oh, heeeey Miroku." Inuyasha laughed as he let out a fart.

Miroku covered his nose. "What the heck was that man?" he asked.

"I don't fart know- all of the sudden I fart had to go to the bathroom!" Inuyasha screamed, trying to over power his irritating sounds.

"What'd you have for cough cough lunch?" Miroku asked.

"Just fart Kagome's ------ KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I knew that food tasted different!" he finished.

Miroku started laughing. "Hey this is not funny!" Inuyasha screamed, letting out another turd.

"I'm sorry man but she really, REALLY despises you." Miroku laughed.

"I loathe you!" Inuyasha immitated Kagome. Miroku began to crack up. "SHUT PU!" Inuyasha screamed in pain. "Your little friend shall pay..."

I'm happy to say that updates will become more frequent now that this chapter is compleet. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that night Inuyasha got on his computer and began chatting with a friend of his.

Keynorfe ((Bare with me I couldn't think of a name))- Are you mad at me?

Konneko- no, haven't been mad just po'd

Keynorfe either way sry

Konneko- oh, how sweet

Keynorfe- Yeah well today hasn't been my day.

Konneko- why not?

Keynorfe- I ate lacsatives and had a bad case of diarrhea

Konneko- lol how'd you get lacsatives...

Keynorfe- NOT FUNNY! a girl put them in my food

Konneko- and what high school do you go to again?

Keynorfe- Kiruni High...? Why?

Konneko-...

Inuyasha sighed. " That was weird." He mumbled.

On the other end of the internet

Kagome held her hands over the keyboard.

"Oh...Crap..." was all that managed to come out of her mouth. She began to type again.

Keynorfe- You there?

Kagome gulped.

Konneko- Yeah... I think I know who you are...

Keynorfe- Oh yeah, who am I?

Konneko- You are...

Kagome's hands trembled.

Konneko- Inuyasha Kisimura.

Keynorfe-...  
!333!

Kagome prayed that Keynorfe wasn't Inuyasha... fat chance.

Keynorfe- How'd u figure it out?

Konneko- I am... drum roll Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome lay her head down on the table. "I feel like I'm gonna barf." she moaned.

Sango rubbed her hand up and down Kagome's back. "Kagome you've never missed a day of school, what's got you so sick?" She asked.

Kagome groaned and shuffled in her seat. "I don't want to talk about it." she sighed.

Inuyasha stalked into the cafeteria and sat across from the girls. "Lesbian." He stated.

"Man whore." Kagome retorted.

Sango just sat there. "Look Inuyasha, Kagome's not feeling all to well today." She defended.

"Pssh, I bet I know what's got her down." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kagome said, her voice increasing.

Inuyasha seemed upset. "Well maybe if you talked about it you wouldn't be so depressed!" Inuyasha retorted standing up in his seat.

Kagome banged her fist down on the table. "Inuyasha look I don't wanna talk about it and even if I did want to talk about it wouldn't be you!" She screamed revealing her tear filled eyes.

Inuyasha felt guilty. Everyone in the cafeteria was observing the scene. They all stared at the girl and boy, for they were the only one's standing up. "Kagome- I--"

" I think I 'm gonna barf." Kagome ran out of the room, Sango following after.

Inuyasha watched as the two girls left, today was not his day.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome hugged her pillow. You could tell she was depressed. It was Saturday, and the past few days had been horrible.

"Kagome?" A knock on the door. "Kagome dear, are you alright?" her mother asked.

"Go away." Kagome yelled.

"Kagome you have company." her mother continued.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's Inuyasha." A mans voice answered.

"Tell him to go away." she screamed.

"Kagome honey, that's no way to treat your company." her mother respnded.

Kagome was annoyed by this. "He's not company he's an ass." she retorted.

"Just for that I'm letting him in." her mother said opening the door.

"What! NO!" she screamed throwing the pillow at the door, hitting Inuyasha in the process "How'd you get here?" she asked, not facing him.

"Miroku gave me the address." Inuyasha answered.

"Stupid Miroku. Now go away." she retorted.

"I'm not going... not until you admit that you felt something." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha.

"You can't look at me and tell me that you don't have feelings for me."

Kagome stood up. "Maybe I did, but I can honestly say that I- I don't feel anything." she replied.

Inuyasha slowly walked up to her and took her hand, he began to caress it gently. His eyes were soft and calm, yet serious.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Kagome managed to get out, a blush threatening to appear on her face.

"Maybe you'll feel this." he said as he cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

Kagome blushed a scarlet red but kissed back, and put her hand on top of his.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and searched Kagome's eyes for anything. Kagome bit her lip and stared... and then stared some more. Who was she staring at? Some one, no one, anything, anybody, nothing... something... anything? She never thought relationships could be so complicated------- wait a minute… RELATIONSHIPS! Since when were they in a relationship! And with Inuyasha of all people! Then again she did date Miroku in 8th grade----- NO! I mean this is Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Was she really falling for this guy! Inuyasha Kisimura- a guy who's only there to get in your pants! Wait- no- she didn't know who he was when they would chat, why should it be different now? Kagome pondered at all of these thoughts.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then at his watch. "Okay, so it's been 45 seconds now, is there anything you'd like to say?" he asked.

Kagome sat down on her bed. "Wow." she stated, her eyes filled with confusion.

Inuyasha knelt by her side. "Look Kagome I-"

"You're not getting into my pants." Kagome mumbled randomly.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. "DO YOU THINK THAT'S ALL I'M ABOUT! DANG IT KAGOME YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT! IF YOU DECIDE THAT YOU WANT TO TALK... NO WAIT--- WHEN YOU WANT TO LISTEN TELL ME!" Inuyasha stormed out of the room. Kagome sat there, dumbfounded.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next week Kagome blushed every time she saw Inuyasha in the hallway at school. He had become an addition to her clique and sat with them every day at lunch and before school. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep a stern face in front of him and one day, she cracked. She walked down the hallway slowly, as the school traffic carried her along and it happened, she saw him. It was like he was everywhere! She couldn't keep him off of her mind , it was all just to much. She locked gazes with him and decided that it would be the last time. She cracked.

"That's it!" she stomped her foot and grabbed his arm just as he passed her.

"Where are you taking me?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome dragged him along the hallway.

Kagome payed no attention, the only thing that was going through her mind was we have to get out of sight. She passed a door and shoved Inuyasha into it.

"The girls locker room?" Inuyasha asked. He had never been in there before but it looked completely different from the boys. He looked to see Kagome at the other side of the room and sighed. "What?" he asked.

"We need to talk."Kagome answered.

"About what, last time I checked you hated me." Inuyasha retorted. 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Geeze you're stupid, we need to talk about us." She said, gesturing her finger between the two of them.

Inuyasha walked up to her. "What is there to talk about?" he asked, his eyes were cold, but slightly becoming warmer.

Kagome went on. "I can't take it anymore. Every time I see you I blush and you're always looking at me and i'm confused and I don't know if you like me or if you just want to mess around or-" she was cut off by Inuyasha's hand over mouth. 

"You can stop there." he smirked, a smirk that could make a girl swoon, a smirk that used to make Kagome gag.

"But I can't think, and you have to think to get good grades, you're the only guy who makes me not think... and I kind of like that, you know?" she replied.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah well I do that to alot of girls." he gocked.

Kagome rolled her eys. "You're giving yourself to much credit." she let out a small laugh.

Inuyasha was slightly amused. He liked the fact that Kagome wasn't the type to be all over a guy, he wanted a fresh start. "Look Kagome the thing is-"

Kagome cut him off. "Don't, I don't need it. I know that you could never want me, I don't even know why I came in here." she sighed and began to walk away.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her around. "But I do." he said and he leaned in to kiss her. Kagome had no idea what so ever. She closed her eyes and waited.

"So do you want to go out sometime?" Inuyasha asked after breaking the kiss. Kagome blushed.

"I don't know. I- I mean I do know-- b- but I don't." she stuttered.

"You know, for the smartest girl in school you sure are dumb.

Kagome sat down on a bench in front of the lockers. "The thing is, i'm a good girl, a teachers pet, we could never go out, you're a player, you can't go out with me."

Inuyasha thought this fact over. It would ruin both of their reps. Then I thought accoured to him. "No one has to know." he suggested.

Kagome blinked, this idea intruiged her."What do you mean?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled, he had caught her attention. "I mean we don't have to tell anyone. We could go on small dates, I could pick you up late at night and we could just, you know, go places." He continued.

Kagome smiled. "Okay." she agreed. Inuyasha smiled. "Seriously?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be alright." her smile was now ear to ear.

Inuyasha stood up. "Umm, Kagome?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"How am I going to get out of here?" he asked.

Kagome sighed. "That's pretty easy." she said shoving him out of the door. "Wait, hall pass." he whispered.

Kagome pulled a key out of her purse and opened the gym teachers office. "There are perks to being a teachers pet." she smiled and pulled one out. "Here you go." she shoved him out of the door once again. 

"Wait, what about you?" he asked.

Kagome sighed. "I'm hall moniter, now go to study hall." she ordered him.

Inuyasha smiled. She cracked.

WHOOP WHOOP! I UPDATED! I just got my internet back so I update like crazy! I want atleast five reviews before I update!


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome yawned. It was 11:34 and Inuyasha was to pick her up any minute now. She lay in her bed already fully dressed. It had been boring all day long. It was her first date with him and she couldn't believe that he was even interested in her. (sp?) She sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling when she heard something out side her window. She guessed that it was him when she saw someone in the tree. She smiled and opened the window. "Hey." She smiled.

Inuyasha returned the smile. "Hi, you ready to go?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha held out his arms and gestured Kagome to come out.

"Umm..." she began.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha I can climb a tree on my own." she said sarcastically.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine then I'll meat you down there." he said jumping from the high branch.

Kagome nodded. She stood on the branch and began to walk across it. Inuyasha was amazed with the amount of balance she had.

"Catch me okay!" she called down to him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What!" he screamed as he saw Kagome falling towards him. He held out his arms and luckily caught her. " What are you supposed to be, a piece of luggage." he joked.

Kagome smiled." You still caught me though." she smiled.

Inuyasha shook his head. Was this girl crazy? After all she did just jump from the top of a tree branch after all. He shook the thought from his head.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha blushed, realizing that he was still holding Kagome. He gently put her down and smiled. 

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked, a bit curious.

"You'll see." Inuyasha replied. He was teasing her.

Kagome sighed. "Well I hope we get there soon." she mumbled.

Inuyasha smiled. "It's right around the corner." he retorted.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows wondering what it could be. The only things around the corner were the Wacdonalds and school... oh yeah and Starbucks, but she had faith in Inuyasha, after all he was pretty much a ladies man. He most likely planned this whole date out without even having to think about it. This thought gave Kagome a grand amount of hope. They turned the corner to see the school. Kagome began to wonder what lie ahead. The two headed inside the doors to a large building where Kagome hadn't been in since she was in seventh grade. "The pool house?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah it always looks nice at night." he said pointing to the walls. The Lights in the pool were turned on, causing the walls to glow. The room was filled with lights and curves all over the place. Kagome was amazed. She loved the many colors that the walls were changing... it made her feel relaxed.

"Can you swim?" Inuyasha asked. 

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't in forever." she answered.

Inuyasha smiled. "Well we're not going to swim... it is December after all." He smiled and sat down. "Have you taken gymnastics?" he asked.

Kagome looked down at him, surprised. "Uh, yeah, actually." she blushed. "How could you tell?" she asked.

"When you climbed the tree," He answered. "A balance beam." he finished.

Kagome smiled. "I was involved in gymnastics." she began.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed. "I quit a year ago." she finished.

Inuyasha knew it wasn't any of his business but he had to ask. "Why?" he gestured Kagome to sit down next him. He took off his shoes and put feet in the water.

Kagome sat down. "I just did, I'd rather not talk about it." she said.

Inuyasha nodded. "We all have secrets." he said to her. This caught Kagome by surprise. His eyes were so soft, caring- yet stern, he was... hot. She blushed at this thought.

Inuyasha smiled. "Can you show me some?" he asked.

Kagome nodded "Sure." she said. She stood up and stretched. "What do you want to see?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Your best." he answered.

Kagome smirked. She liked a challenge. She put her arms up in the air and began to run. She did a no- handed cartwheel, followed by a round off and then went into an aerial. When she finished Inuyasha clapped.

"That was awesome." he smiled.

Kagome laughed. She was beginning to catch her breath. "Wow." she smiled. She began to walk up to the pool. "That was fun." she smiled.

Inuyasha stood up. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "Yeah, sure was."


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome dozed off during 1st period; she had stayed up late the night before, talking to Inuyasha. They'd been going out for two months now.

"Students" Mrs.Kaede called, "We have a new student from Osaka, Ayame Iyoni." she finished. A young girl with red hair and green eyes walked into the room. "Hello." she said meekly and blushed.

"Class say hello." Kaede ordered.

A mix of heys what ups and groans filled the room.

"Ayame your school guide is Kagome Higurashi." Mrs.Kaede stated. 

Kagome stood up and held out her hand. "Hello, nice to meet you." she put on a bright smile.

Ayame smiled too. "Ayame Iyoni." she stated.

Kagome walked towards a table. She sat next to Sango. "I think you'll like it here at Kiruni high." Kagome stated.

"You didn't say welcome." Ayame sighed.

Kagome blinked. "Oh- I have to explain," she said placing her lunch tray down on the table, "You see here at Kiruni high if you're new the only way you can get a welcome is if something happens to you while you're in front of everybody in school." she explained.

Ayame nodded. "I see."

"Oh, Sango, this is Ayame, Ayame this is Sango." Kagome smiled.

Ayame turned around to look behind herself. She saw a young boy with silver hair and dog ears; he was followed by two other boys with black hair. One had icy blue eyes and his hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, the other with deep blue eyes with his hair in a low pony tail. "Hey kagome, whose the new guy?" she asked.

Kagome blinked. "Let's see, the one with the short pony tail is Miroku, and the other one with long black hair is Kouga." Kagome answered.

Ayame shook her head. "No, the one with the silver hair." she replied.

Kagome blinked, trying to hide her slight snger. "Oh that's uh ahem that's Inuyasha." she replied.

Ayame blushed.

"Uh- oh... it looks like somebody has a crush." Sango teased.

"Crush, oh no, um, I just wanted to know his name..." Ayame defended.

"Either way you should stay away from him." Kagome warned.

"Come now, Kagome, he's been hanging with us for two months, what's so bad about him?" Sango asked.

"Ayame believe me you are way better than Inuyasha, he's a...jerk." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga sat across from the girls. "Lesbian." Inuyasha remarked.

"Fag." Kagome retorted.

"A fag is a bundle of sticks and last I checked I was not one." Inuyasha retorted.

"Ha- ha."Kagome said sarcastically.

"I don't know, he seems okay, Hi i'm Ayame." Ayame held out her hand.

"I'm Inuyasha." he shook her hand.

"Hi, i'm Miroku, and this is Kouga." Miroku shook her hand.

"Sup." Kouga greeted. He glanced over at Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, can I talk to you for a sec?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed. "Whatever." she stood up and followed Inuyasha into the hallway.

"Look, Kouga wants to ask you out." he finished.

Kagome nodded. "I kind of figured... man i'm on a roll." she joked.

"Well anyway-"

Kagome interrupted him. "Look Inuyasha, i'm a big girl, I can handle my self, oh and by the way Ayame thinks you're hot." she finished.

Inuyasha smiled. "Pssh, doesn't every girl?" he asked.

Kagome looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one was around. "I don't know, you tell me." she kissed him softly.

"You stay here, I'll go get Kouga." he walked off.

"Wait a minute, how am I supposed to handle him?" Kagome called.

Inuyasha turned around. "I dunno, you tell me." he replied.

"Dang it." Kagome cursed under her breath and kicked a locker. She leaned against it and sighed. When she looked up from the floor she saw Kouga trudging down the hallway.

"Hey Kagome." he smiled.

Kagome returned the gesture. "Hey what's u-" Kouga leaned in and kissed her.

Kagome seethed in her mind. Oh flying-

Kouga then interrupted her thoughts.

"Wow, ummm... now that the goodbyes are out of the way." Kagome mumbled. The kiss wasn't wonderful but it wasn't horrible either, what was it... odd? No Kouga himself was odd... would that make Inuyasha even? No he was sort of odd too. Ugh, now she could say that relationships were complicated. She sighed. "Look Kouga, you're a nice guy and all, but I-"

Geeze this guy liked to interrupting her! "Just think about it okay?" he asked, his eyes were begging.

Kagome sighed. "Fine, but I can't guarantee." she walked off.

Kouga just stared as she walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in his car. It was about 11:30 and they were just talking.

"So how'd the Kouga thing go?" Inuyasha asked randomly.

Kagome puffed. "That idiot kissed me." she answered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What! I'm kicking his butt!" he exclaimed.

"No, it's okay, that wouldn't be appropriate." Kagome sighed.

"I shouldn't have helped him." Inuyasha mumbled.

The cool beach breeze blew through Kagome's hair. (Forgot to mention that was where they were)  
She sighed, opened the door and pulled her sandals off. She looked back at Inuyasha. "You coming?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head no. "Nah, I gotta clear my head." he replied.

Kagome gave him sympathetic eyes. "Don't look at me like that." he ordered. Kagome didn't waver. "Backseat?" she asked.

Inuyasha stood up and sat in the back seat of his black convertible. Kagome did the same. She closed her door and looked him in the eye. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Inuyasha didn't look at her.

"Hey." she snapped in front of his face. "Look at me." she ordered him quietly.

Inuyasha turned his body to face her.

"Good, look Inuyasha you know I don't want to go out with Kouga. You know that I- I- I..." she closed her eyes and blushed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome opened her eyes and bit her lip. She brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Come on, spit it out Kagome." he urged.

"I uh, tried to tell you earlier but Inuyasha... IthinkIloveyoubutIdon'tknowif---" her words were put together fastly. Inuyasha just stared at her.

Kagome opened the door and slid out. "Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked running after her.

"I just told you I love you and all you did was stared at me, I mean- doesn't that deserve some kind of reaction!" she screamed.

Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Inuyasha stop looking at me like that." Inuyasha didn't flinch. "Inuyasha stop looking at me like that or I'll kick you." Kagome threatened him. Inuyasha still didn't move. Kagome kicked him in the shin.

"AH!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

Kagome crossed her arms and turned around.

"Ka- Kagome? Oh, come on, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked, pleading for her not to be so mad at him as to break up.

Kagome turned to him, showing that the salt he smelt in the air wasn't a result of the ocean. "Inuyasha, I don't know how you do it to me. I love you so much. You're the sweetest, funniest, cutest, nicest, kindest guy I've ever met. You have no idea how much I care about you and all you can do is stare at me when I tell you how I feel. I can't believe you Inuyasha." She was full out crying now.

Inuyasha had never been all too good with words. He was more of an action man. He sighed and looked at his girlfriend with indescribable eyes. Then he smiled at what she had just said about him. She really did love him, didn't she? (A/N: DUH ARE YOU A DILHOLE OR SOMETHING INUYASHA!) He leaned in and kissed her lips so softly. A simple brush, but it meant the world to Kagome. She bit her lip. "Not to mention you're a great kisser." She smiled, knowing that the feeling was genuine.

Thanks all of my reviewers, I really appreciate everything that you've said and done for me!


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sighed and rested her head on her hand. "Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked. She sat next to Inuyasha, across from Kagome.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

"You're birthdays next week isn't it?" Sango replied.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, whose doggy ear twitched. ((A/n: Whoot! Doggy ears! )) "Umm Yeah, why?" she asked.

"No reason, just making sure." Sango smiled.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

10101010101010

Inuyasha picked up his guitar and started playing. Miroku began rummaging through the fridge and found a Popsicle. "Hey uh, can I have this?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked up at him. "Yeah." he answered.

Miroku jumped on the big leather couch from behind. "Hey, Miroku, why doesn't Kagome talk about her birthday?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm? Oh uh her dad left that day." He answered. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well everyone deserves to enjoy there birthday." Inuyasha answered.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Miroku sighed and continued sucking on his Popsicle. ((That sounds wrong.))

101010101010

Kagome and Inuyasha were making out in Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha started thinking.

_You have to talk to her._ Inuyasha thought.

He pulled away. "Hey uh, do you have anything to talk about?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head no, straddled him and began to kiss him again.

Inuyasha's thoughts: Oh my gosh, is that her tongue? That can't be it--- WAIT! Inuyasha snap out of it!

He pulled away again. "Really, n- nothing at all?" he asked.

Kagome bit her lip in thought. "I love making out with you." she answered. She started kissing him again.

Inuyasha's thoughts: Okay, so we talked... wait no this isn't right.

He pulled away. "Miroku told me about your dad!" he admitted.

"What!" Kagome rolled off of him.

"Yeah I- I - I----" Inuyasha tried to defend him self.

"You- you- you what! I can't believe you! You talked about me behind my back ! Why didn't you just ask me?" she screamed.

Inuyasha was silent. "Well would you have told me?" he asked.

"NO!" Kagome seethed.

"Come on Kagsy I want to know, tell me." he begged.

Kagome was infuriated. "FINE YOU WANNA KNOW! ON MY 13th BIRTHDAY MY DAD JUST UP AND LEFT! NOT A WORD TO MY MOM OR ME OR SOUTA! OKAY THERE, THAT'S WHY I HATE MY BIRTHDAY!" she screamed. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Inuyasha pulled her hair back behind her ear but Kagome pulled away. "Don't, I'm over it." she sighed hoarsely.

"If you were over it you wouldn't be crying." he tried to comfort her. There was a silence.

"You want to make out?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome felt a smile tug at her lips. "No..." She wiped her tears away a faced him. "How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" Inuyasha asked.

"How do you make me laugh when I'm so ticked off at you." she replied.

"I don't know; I was just built to be this way." Inuyasha sighed. "I've decided I'm going to make your 18th birthday special." he smiled.

Kagome turned away. "Hey." Inuyasha turned her towards him. "I'll make this birthday to be a good one."

"Thanks." Kagome blushed.

"Your dad's a butthead." he mumbled.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "What Kagsy?" Inuyasha asked.

"He wasn't that bad." she smiled.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"He was kind of like you." Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What was so good about him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well he was the only one who could call me Kagsy."

I will not update until I get five reviews! And they can't all be from the same person, all though I do appreciate the support! Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

Sango stretched her arms out and looked down at Miroku. She yawned, rubbed her eyes, glanced at Miroku and screamed.  
1111111111

Sango's eyes popped open. She was sitting next to Kagome at school. "Oh, good, it was just a dream." she sighed.

Miroku sat next to her. "What was just a dream?" he asked.

"Huh, oh, nothing." she blushed.

"Oh, Kagome, happy birthday." her handed her a box.

Kagome smiled and took the box. She opened it up to see chocolate.

"To ease the pain." Miroku joked.

Kagome rolled her eyes." Uh, Kagome, didn't I ask for vodka last year? Ugh. You're so forgetful." she said sarcastically.

All of a sudden Ayame popped up out of nowhere and sat down beside them. "I hate my life." she groaned.

Kagome arched a brow. "What happened?" she asked.

"I just asked Inuyasha out." she sighed.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's eyes opened wide. "YOU WHAT!" they all screamed at the same time. Kagome's voice was the loudest. "What'd he say?" she asked.

"That was the rest of it. Dude he said he had plans tonight." Ayame rested her head on her hand.

Sango pulled something out from her backpack. "Happy birthday Kamei-chan" she smiled.

Kagome took the present. Ayame sat up. "It's your birthday?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head. "You don't have to make a big deal about it all I'm doing is sitting around and watching sojo anime's all night." Kagome smiled. She opened the present. "What is it?" she asked.

"Sango and I got that for you, it comes with the present." Inuyasha answered and sat down, followed by Kouga.

"You guys know that I-" Inuyasha interrupted her. "Everybody, no matter how much of an idiot you've been to me, deserves to have a good birthday." he looked her in the eye.

Kagome blushed. Ayame noticed this.

"Oh look at that, Ms. Higurashi's blushing!" Inuyasha joked.

Kagome kicked Inuyasha in the shin. "Okay, oww..." Inuyasha held his shin, noticing that was the same place where she kicked him the other night.

Kagome looked at Kouga. Ayame looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha at Kagome, Kagome was going back and forth between Inuyasha and Kouga, and Kouga at Kagome, Miroku at Sango, and Sango at the ceiling... she was deciding whether or not she liked Miroku. There was an awkward silence.

A boy selling school news papers walked by them. "I'll take one." Kagome smiled. On the front of it read "Talent Show May 30th." 

Sango smiled. "You should do it Kagome, you've got a great voice." she complimented her.

"Oh really Kagome, sing something!" Ayame smiled.

"No, I couldn't" Kagome blushed.

"Uh C'mon Kagome!" Kouga urged.

"I don't know." she sighed.

"Please, Kagome..." Inuyasha begged.

"Do you think I should?" she asked.

Sango nodded. "You'd do great." she smiled.

"Okay then."

Wanna Be Me  
Sprice92

Letting my hair down  
Sitting in the rain  
Driving way to fast  
It all feels the same

I wanna cry for no good reason  
Feel the changing of the season  
But I can't get away  
From my Yesterday

I Can't Hide that I can't lie  
My spirit soars it flies  
I can't everybody realize  
That my heart it can't exceed  
This world of make believe  
Won't let me be

What I wanna be  
Who I wanna be  
Where I wanna be  
I wanna be me

It's time  
To live  
In this fallible world we know of  
It's time to uncover 'our secrets to the ones we love

But If my tears fall for a reason  
Then the changing of the season  
Will make my yesterday become today

I can't hide my lies  
My spirit soars it flies   
I can't make everybody realize

That my heart can't exceed   
That this world of make believe  
Won't let me be  
What I wanna be  
Who I wanna be  
Where I wanna be  
I wanna be free  
Yeah oh oh oh no  
Just wanna be me

Everyone stared in awe when Kagome finished the song. She opened her eyes to look at her five friends, then she blushed.

"Bravo!" Ayame cheered.

Sango smiled and clapped her fingerless gloves together. "See I told you." she gloated and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Kagome sighed. "Sango the only way I'm gonna sing is if you and Ayame are by my side."

Ayame blinked. "W-Wait, I can't sing." she blushed.

Kagome shook her head. "You can play drums, I'll get someone to teach Sango and how to play guitar." She smiled.

"Miroku, Kouga and I will teach you." Inuyasha volunteered.

"It's settled then."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead. She moaned and opened her eyes. "Hey." she smiled.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just waiting for that big surprise." Kagome smiled. She sat up and stretched. She wore an orange short sleeve shirt that was covered up with white poncho and a long white skirt. Her hair was down, all natural.

She climbed out of her window, followed by Inuyasha. When they got to the ground she sighed. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Put this on." Inuyasha said blindfolding her. He grabbed her hand. "Put your arms around my neck." he sighed.

Kagome did as told.

Inuyasha grabbed her legs. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Giving you a piggy back ride." Inuyasha replied. "You ready?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah."

Inuyasha took off.

111111

Inuyasha untied the blindfold. Kagome's eyes brightened at what she saw. A large room was lit with candles. Kagome gasped. "Where are we?" She asked.

"My room, you like it?" he asked.

Kagome blushed. She turned around to face Inuyasha. "Did you do this for me?" she asked.

"Oh no, I did it for that scarecrow, you know, the one on main street." he replied sarcastically. ((A/N: are there scarecrows in Japan... and if they're what do they use them for? O.o))

"Inuyasha Kisimura you are infallible." Kagome exclaimed. She jumped onto Inuyasha's bed. "You know we're not going to have sex." she stated.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh what a shame, the way you say it all the time, I figured you'd put out this time." he retorted.

Kagome smiled. "You're lucky I love you or other wise I would have hurt you by now." she joked.

Inuyasha lay down beside her. "What's been on your mind lately?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Mostly you, and sometimes I think about homework." she answered as she lay on her back and lined her face up with his.

"So how have you liked your birthday so far?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's been pretty good so far." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha leaned over her and kissed her. Kagome blushed. ((A/n: she does that a lot, eh?))

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha pulled away and began kissing her neck. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked... feeling a bit out of her comfort zone.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "What do you think I'm doing?" he asked.

"I dunno." she answered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He began kissing her again. Kagome didn't fight him. She laid there and enjoyed. Inuyasha pulled away and examined what he had done.

"Uh, Kagome what if I did something something to you that could be bad be bad would you be mad?" he asked.

"Probably, why?" she asked.

"No reason." he sat up and leaned against his headboard. Inuyasha bit his lip and remember something. "Want your birthday present?" he asked.

"I thought this was it." Kagome blinked.

"Pssh. No." he answered and stood up. Kagome sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Inuyasha picked up a box and handed it to Kagome. It was emerald green, velvet and had the Chinese character love on it. "What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Open it." Was all Inuyasha said.

Kagome opened the box to see a bracelet covered with diamonds and in the middle was a butterfly pendant.

Kagome blushed. "I- I can't take this." she stuttered.

"No, take it, besides why would I keep something that was obviously made for you." Inuyasha placed it around her wrist.

Kagome smiled and admired her bracelet. "Inuyasha you are perfect!" she smiled and kissed him softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG OMG OMG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A YEAR! I'm such a slacker ;; but I hope my past readers are still reading this. I thank you if you do! Wheeeeee! I updated, yay me! Hi to new people! Loyalty is always appreciated!**

**Current events:**

**Mood: Hyper**

**Eating: Nothing sigh**

**Drinking: Apple cider**

**Watching: Hogan knows best**

**Talking to: Ashy-bo-bashy YAY!**

**SOOO LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEE…I MEAN READ!**

Chapter 12

Kagome woke up that morning smiling. She had to go to school, but it was worth it. She liked school anyways, plus there was a certain silver haired half demon waiting on her, so it was all good.

She traveled to her bathroom and examined the person looking back at her.

She screamed bloody mary.

Her mother rushed into her room, "What's going on? What happened?" She asked frantically.

Kagome slapped her hand to her neck. "Nothing," She replied, laughing nervously.

Her mom looked suspicious. With one last look, she left the room hesitantly.

Kagome rushed back into her bathroom. "A hikki!" she seethed under her breath. She searched her make up purse for cover up. "Dang it Inuyasha!" she screamed. She searched through her drawer and pulled out a scarf. "This'll have to do." She sighed.

!121212!

Kagome sighed and walked into the school with a scarf loosely tied around her neck, hoping no one would notice. She sat next to Sango and the first thing that came out of her friend's mouth was, "Who gave you the hikki?" She asked as she handed Kagome a compact.

Ding, ding, ding, ding! _How do best friends do that?_ Kagome thought. She shrugged it off with a smile and led her friend to the bathroom. "The same guy I've been dating for a couple of… months," Kagome answered as she covered up her hikki.

"No. Way. Who is he?" Sango asked.

Kagome bit her lip and sighed, "I… can't tell you."

"Fine then," Sango shrugged, "I'll find out sooner or later. So, tell me what your mystery guy is like."

Kagome put her ugly scarf into her back pack. "Well…. Okay, he's hot, but not like he's trying to be, he's a good singer, and he talks to me… and he understands, you know?" she explained.

"Yeah, I know." Sango smiled, "He's gay."

Kagome gasped. "No he's not! No one who can kiss me like that is gay."

"Whatever you say," Sango laughed.

The two girls left the bathroom and headed back to "the" table. Kagome rested her head on her hand.

Sango gasped. "Whoa, somebody's bling blingin'," She teased and grabbed Kagome's wrist, examining the beautiful bracelet.

"That's not the only thing she got last night." Ayame smiled and rubbed the cover up off of Kagome's neck.

"Ayame!" Kagome whaled and began to apply more make up to the red blotchy mark on her neck.

Ayame stared at the bracelet. "That's some beautiful piece of jewelry you've got layin' across your wrist. Who gave it to you?" She asked.

Kagome blushed. "Her mom," Sango jumped in.

"Your mom?" Ayame asked, raising a brow.

Inuyasha and Miroku plopped in front of the three girls. "How was your birthday?" Miroku asked.

"It was my birthday." Kagome sighed.

"Did you have a good time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mhm, it was pretty good," Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha smirked. Kagome sighed. "You know, spring break's coming up. Why don't we go camping?" Kagome suggested.

"Sounds fun!" Miroku replied.

Kagome looked at Sango and Ayame. "You're not gonna leave me with a bunch of boys are you?" She asked.

Ayame nodded her head. "Adventure. Sounds fun! I'll go."

Kouga suddenly sat down in front of the girls, next to the boys. "What're we talking about?" He asked.

"We're going camping. Wanna come?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kouga answered. "I mean, as long as Kagome's going." He finished.

Kagome blushed as an echo of "oohs" were thrown amongst the table. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"It was Kagome's idea." Ayame replied.

Inuyasha smiled. "So it's settled then, we'll go to the Kiruni forest resort!"

**Wheee! Review please!**


	13. Shopping and Secrets pt 1

**WHEEEE! NEW CHAPTER! Some fun scenes and a bit of drama but all in all a good chapter! Dang it's hot down here! Anyways. It's a part 1 chapter so it's pretty short but yeah. Hope you all like it!**

**XOXO Hanako Horigome!**

**Mood: Meh**

**Eating: of course… nothing tear**

Chapter 13!

Ayame sat in Miroku's dad's car doing homework.

"Gosh, you're just like Kagome," Miroku stated.

This caught Ayame's attention. "I'm nothing like Kagome," she countered.

Miroku smiled. "You're both beautiful, smart, and obviously in love with Inuyasha," he replied. Ayame looked up at Miroku, who was keeping his eyes on the road. "The only difference is that you'll admit it."

They drove up to the mall to see everyone else in their little clique.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Ayame asked.

"We're getting some last minute things for the trip," Sango answered.

Kouga leaned against the wall and scoffed. "Like what?" Ayame asked.

Kagome arched a brow. "Like camping supplies smart one."

"Whatever," Kouga sighed.

Kagome raised her hands over her head and stretched. "Okay everybody let's head on in!"

!131313!

They all split up into groups:

Kagome and Miroku

Ayame and Inuyasha

Sango and Kouga

!131313! Kouga and Sango!131313!

"So you like Kagome, huh?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Nah, I'm just leading her on, and then I'll hurt her feelings next month," Kouga retorted sarcastically.

Sango rolled her eyes and pointed at a store. "Let us venture here," she smiled and ran in.

Kouga smirked as he watched Sango dance in glee. "I'm in heaven," she said as she picked up a cameo skirt with chains all around. She examined all of the Invader Zim merchandise.

After about 20 minutes of shopping in Hot Topic and another 5 minutes of waiting for the cashier (who was new) to figure out how to work the cash register, they left the store with bags in hand. Sango grabbed Kouga by the wrist. "Now, we're off to Oshman's!"

Kouga smiled.

!131313! Kagome and Miroku !131313!

Kagome sighed and started looking at tents. "What do you think?" She asked pointing at a green tent.

"It's fine with me. Buy it and let's leave," Miroku replied solemnly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go look at video games, okay?" Miroku said as he walked off.

Kagome purchased the tent and headed out of Oshman's into the food court.

She stopped in her tracks. "WHAT THE HE—!" she screamed

**Bum bum buuummm.**

**What did Kagome see?**

**Will Kouga survive the wrath of Sango's mad shopping spree?**

**And what about Inuyasha and Ayame! All coming next time in KIRUNI HIGH!**

…**If you review that is. **


	14. Shopping and Secrets pt 2

**WHEEEE UPDATE MANIA! Well, to the readers and reviewers of this fic, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger and thank you for reading/ reviewing! Now for chapter 14! Read on sista's (because I'm pretty sure most of you are girls… that's just the way fanfics are.) Get ready for some cliché kikyo hatin guys! It'll come some time or another. **

**Mood: Hyper**

**Eating: Just ate a hotdog**

**Drinking: Just drank some water**

**Watching: The even stevens movie (lol)**

**Listening to: Nothing**

Chapter 14

.:Flashback:.

!141414! Inuyasha and Ayame !141414!

Inuyasha was looking at CD's. Ayame was just enjoying the time spent with her crush. Inuyasha turned around and smiled.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

Ayame blushed. Was she worthy of this man's smile? Why does he want to know what's on her mind? Inuyasha broke into her thoughts. "Hello? Anyone in there?" he drawled.

Ayame blinked twice. "Umm, I'm thinking 'wow, I have such a great group of friends to let me come camping with them.'" She replied. Ayame abruptly stopped walking. "I uh... have to go to the bathroom," She stuttered.

"Oh, okay then, I'll walk you there," Inuyasha offered. He grabbed her arm and walked out into the food court. "Here," He stated, motioning to the girls room.

"T-thanks…." Ayame blushed as she bolted into the bathroom.

"Hello handsome," a woman's voice rang through Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha turned around. "Kikyo," he stated. A rather fowl taste formed in his mouth. **(AN: lol I like that sentence, I don't know why. Maybe it's because it reminds me of chicken. If you get that, kudos, lol. I'm so lame. )**

"How've you been lately? I've missed you," She brought her lips up to his.

"What do you mean?" The dog demon asked, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I think you know what I mean…." Kikyo whispered as her hand moved to a rather private spot of our hanyou friend. She captured his lips in a fierce kiss. **(An: I can feel myself gagging and I know you are too but just bear with me, lol)**

"WHAT THE HE---!" echoed through the large mall.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked over his shoulder to see a very hurt and confused looking Kagome. When she noticed his eyes on her she instantly took off running through the halls.

Kagome sprinted out the front door, the cold wind stinging her tear stained cheeks. She stopped and turned around to face Inuyasha. "What do you think you're doing? Why would you do that!" she cried.

"It's not my fault I-"

"Save it! I'm just… with Kikyo Aiyane? It doesn't make since Inuyasha! I'm the only one who should be grabbing you there I-"

"You want to grab me there?" Inuyasha asked slightly amused.

"Don't change the subject," Kagome said sternly. "What happened…? I'm the only one who should kiss you! Not that clay pot Kikyo!"

"Since when has Kikyo been a clay pot?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, ask CK." (**AN: lmao, that's an inside joke, sorry.) **"Why do you keep changing the subject?" she was getting aggravated.

"I am so not changing the subject! If anyone's changing the subject, it's you." Inuyasha retorted.

"There you go again!" Kagome screamed.

"Look, Kagome, everyone's fallible, even me," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome smiled. "Infallibility's so fallible," she said.

Inuyasha wiped the tears from her eyes. "You know I don't want you to cry like this."

Kagome nodded. "I know, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm sorry too."

They shared a sweet kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**WHEEEE! I've noticed that I saw "whee" a lot but yea, you do what's ya gots to doooo. That's a big sandwhich. Lol, that was for ashlee. Hee hee hee, I'm all hyper and stuff. So. Updating a lot now, I'll try to get a couple of chapters in every week, since I'm home for the summer and all. Weellll It's the long awaited TRIP. one person applauds …Oh yeah, thanks, for that one person…. I'm hurt, lol j/k! I appreciate the reviews and thanks for reading! Keep on keeping on! Oh and btw, Sorry if the chapters are a bit short everyone, everything seems longer on paper. But I'm sure that these next few chapters will be a bit longer. )**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights to Inuyasha AND greenday's blvd of broken dreams. For, I am not famous, nor do I have any connections to a multi billion dollar tv show/ manga. Thank you. Hmm… that was a bit formal, don't ya think? **

**Mood: Hyper**

**Eating: well I'm about to eat pizza rolls**

**Drinking: Watterrr**

**Watching: The Real World/ Fresh meat thing**

Chapter 15 (ZOMG!)

"Okay! That's it!" Sango brushed off her hands. Kagome swung her large backpack over her shoulder as Miroku closed the trunk of his Dad's large van thingy.

"We have enough room for everyone to ride in my van," Miroku suggested.

Kagome walked over to Miroku and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Fine with me, Miro!" She chirped.

"Yeah, Whatever," Inuyasha sighed. Kouga simply agreed and Ayame nodded.

Sango glanced at Miroku and sighed, "Sure, okay."

As the gang loaded into the van, Inuyasha slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He brushed past Kagome and slipped it in-between her fingers. Kagome put the thin sheet in her skirt pocket. **(AN: skirt, was originally skort, but I was like "skorts are gay now, she's gonna wear a skirt!" Yeah… I'm just weird like that. Anyways, on with the story)**

Everyone sat in the van. Miroku revved the engine and they were off. Kagome reached at the radio dial earning a puzzled look from Miroku. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"This is old 70's crap! I want some Kiss FM," she answered. Sango agreed happily.

"Fine," Miroku caved.

Kagome bit her lip, pulled the note out and read it silently. _Stay away from Kouga, I have a feeling he's gonna try something._ Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. She was about to say something when a song came booming on the radio.

"Alright!" Ayame screamed.

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day  
I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its only me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

I walk alone (x2)  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Inuyasha drummed the beat against Kagome's seat as he banged his head back and forth. Sango strummed the imaginary strings of her electric guitar. Kagome's hair ruffled as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and every thing's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone (x3)  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Kagome bit her lip and played her imaginary guitar firmly, getting all of the fingerings correct. Inuyasha smiled. "You're a fast learner," he complimented.

Kagome smirked. "You're surprised?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not at all." He leaned back in his seat.

"I can take care of myself…." Kagome murmured. **(An: LOL I almost typed murdered, XD)**

"What was that?" Kouga asked.

"Hmm, what?" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha smirked, "Try to aggravate her, she has a deadly kick in the shin."

Kagome smiled. "Don't you know it."

She looked at Inuyasha through the rearview mirror. There was a sudden look of… worry in his eyes. She felt a wave of guilt hit her; he was probably thinking about Kouga.

"We're here!" Sango called.

Kagome jumped out of the van and stretched. Sango shielded her eyes from the sun and pulled her yellow spaghetti strap up onto her shoulder. She then tightened her "squirrel" as Miroku liked to call it, and looked at everyone. "Why don't we find a place to put our stuff?" She suggested.

Ayame brushed the dirt off her pants and tugged at her black blouse. "Kay," she sighed.

"Gee, Ayame, you seem so excited about this," Miroku groaned. Kouga scoffed.

"I just don't like the out doors," she sighed.

"I don't understand, you agreed," Kagome joined in.

"Oh well," Sango sighed.

!151515!

Kagome toasted her marsh mellow silently as she sat on a log. Inuyasha eyed her. "Let's go skinny dipping," Kouga suggested.

Ayame's head shot up. "What was that?" She asked frantically.

"Well, there's a lake, let's go skinny dipping," Kouga replied.

This earned a strange look from Kagome. "Ewwww, that sounds disturbing," she retorted.

"What's so bad about it?" Kouga asked.

"Well, you guys get to see us, and that's a treat, but we have to see you and… that's just… no," Ayame chipped in.

"So are you in or not?" Sango asked.

"You're actually going to do this?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not? It's the last year of school, spring break, and it sounds fun." She replied.

Inuyasha smiled. "I'll do it," he agreed.

"Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"I'm in," she agreed.

Kagome sat there, under everyone's attention. "Okay…I'm in." she agreed.

"Okay then! Everybody, off with your clothes!" Kouga screamed.

Inuyasha stayed behind with Kagome. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Inuyasha, get those clothes off!" she smiled and pulled her shirt off. (**AN: she's wearing a bra people!) **

Inuyasha watched as she ran towards the lake.

Kagome waved to everyone who was already in the lake and noticed that Ayame was standing there fully dressed, at the edge of the lake. "What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

Ayame looked at Kagome, a blush evident on her face. "I can't do it," she murmured.

Kagome smiled. "Just do what I do, and when you're nude run into the lake, okay?" she tried to comfort her. Ayame nodded.

Kagome and Ayame both let there hair down. "Easy, right?" Kagome asked.

Ayame smiled, "Yeah, easy." She said as she pulled her shirt off.

Miroku whistled. "Alright!" he screamed.

The girls were soon in there underwear and with those removed they both ran into the freezing lake, entering the water with a splash.

"CRAP! This is cold!" Kagome screamed.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know," Kagome replied. A loud male scream echoed throughout the forest as a naked Inuyasha flew through the air, cannon balling into the lake.

"WHOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO!" he called from mid air. A large wave flew at the entire group of friends.

"Wow," Sango smiled. Inuyasha swam under water as everyone was complaining, laughing, and screaming. "Where'd Inuyasha go?" she asked.

"Maybe he drowned," Miroku joined.

The thought of that sent a chill down Kagome's back and down her leg and to her foot and- wait… that wasn't a chill. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What is it?" Kouga asked. Something grabbed Kagome's legs and tugged on them. She screamed again and kicked at it. The thing placed her things on hits back and she was lifted higher than she preferred to be. She immediately covered herself up. It was a good thing it was dark or else everyone would've noticed the deep blush that lay on her cheeks. Did I mention it was dark? Well yeah, it is. The bright moon lit the entire lake so that they were able to see that "the thing" was Inuyasha.

There she was, sitting Inuyasha's shoulders, BUTT NAKED I might add, in front of everyone- who happened to be trying to bite back their laughter.

"INUYASHA PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Kagome screamed while kicking his chest with her heals.

"Well, you see, I'd like to, but it would take a bit of cooperation," Inuyasha smiled evilly.

Kagome gave him a harsh kick (harder than all of the others) to his ribs. "Ow!" Inuyasha cried.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she seethed.

"Jeez, you're feisty," Inuyasha mumbled. He rolled his eyes and ducked underwater, letting Kagome float away from him. Soon, he popped up right in front of her. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yes, yes it was," Kagome replied, glaring at him. She swam to the edge of the lake and slipped her clothes on. "Anyone coming with me?" she asked.

"Is anyone coming with me?" She asked while putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"Yeah," Kouga stood up.

Kagome turned away and covered up the corner of her eye. "Oh gosh! Tuck that in man!" she screamed.

Inuyasha let out a snort as everyone else got out of the water.

**WHEEE ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED. Yay me! Aren't you proud of meee?**

**Well, I hope you review soon! Next chapter is gonna be lotttsss of fun fun FUN!**

**AND I hope that was long enough! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Zomg! Okay, well apologies blahblahblah I'm updating Kiruni High before I go CWAZY with more ideas for it. Lol yeah. Here you are!! …go…. **

**Chapter 16**

The group of six teens al sat around the bright fire. "What do you want to do now?" Sango asked.

Miroku sighed. "Well last time I checked, Kouga brought the beer… do you guys want to play truth or dare?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I am not indulging in that crap!" she screamed. Inuyasha let out a snort, which was immediately quieted by a deadly girl from his girlfriend.

"Heh, indulging, you're square," he laughed as he made a shape with his fingers that was a bit too scary looking to actually BE a square.

Kagome looked cross. "Excuse me?" she retorted.

Inuyasha smirked. "You heard me, I bet you would get knocked out after just one sip," he replied.

"Is that a challenge?" Kagome asked in disbelief. What did he think he was doing?

"Call it what you like," Inuyasha's smirk had become a full blown smile.

"Give me a beer, Kouga," Kagome ordered. Kouga stood to attention, not noticing the look that Inuyasha was giving Kagome.

"You don't have to do this you know…" Inuyasha whispered. His comment fell on deaf ears.

"Okay," Kouga said after passing all of the beer around, "Ayame. Truth or Drink?" he asked.

"Drink," Ayame answered sullenly, her green eyes shining in the fire.

"Okay, Ayame, I dare you… to kiss… MIROKU!" Kouga said, laughing at the horrified look on Ayame's face, and disregarding the disappointed look on Sango's.

"Do I have to?" Ayame asked. She crossed her arms in obvious discomfort.

"Oh, wow, thanks a lot," Miroku scoffed. "It's either that or… _indulge_." He smiled at Kagome. She replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

Ayame crawled over to where Miroku was sitting and gave him a quick peck on the lips. There was a quick set of "ooh"s and "aah"s. "Alright, alright everybody," Sango groaned.

"So, my turn, right?" Ayame asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright then, Kagome!" she smiled evilly. Kagome suddenly didn't want to play this game as much, having a strange idea as to what might be coming up next. "I dare you to… make out with… Inuyasha for thirty seconds," Ayame smiled, knowing that her friend would _never_ do it.

Kagome choked on air. "WHAT?!" she asked, while struggling to catch her breath.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Dear, Kagome, why deny what you know you want?" he joked with her. Kagome glared at him, half expecting Inuyasha to agree.

"B-b- but—but why him?!" Kagome choked out. Inuyasha feigned hurt and Kagome rolled her eyes. She stared down at her beer, and looked back up at all of her friends. "Well, we all know that I'm not going to drink this…" she said and looked up at Inuyasha, who had a smirk planted on his face like none she'd ever seen before.

Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha, who was sitting almost directly across from her. "So, you're not taking on the challenge?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Are you chickening out on the dare?" she retorted.

Inuyasha smiled, "Touché." He began to lean in like it was a second nature for him, only to be stopped by Kagome's index finger.

"And exactly when does the time start?" Kagome asked.

Sango blinked. "Oh um… now?" With that, Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips.

Everyone sat quietly and watched as Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She replied by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss considerably.

Sango coughed. "Time," she said.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open with a sigh. She removed her arms from Inuyasha's neck and scooted back to her place across from him, and next to Sango. Sango leaned over to Kagome's ear. "How was it?" she asked.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Wow," she said.

"Kagome, are you sure you should be taking dares like that in your _position_?" Sango asked.

Kagome frowned. "What position?" She asked.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Kouga, I dare you to kiss Inuyasha," Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha began taking a sip of his beer when Kouga stopped him. "Now, now, Inuyasha, you're not the one who gets to decide whether I take the dare or not…" he smiled.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked, bringing his beer away from his lips. He put on his "sexy kiss face" as Kagome called it and began to lean in Kouga's way.

Kouga closed his eyes, ready to take the kiss. When Inuyasha saw this, he lifted his beer over Kouga's head and dumped it out on him. "Stupid wolf," Inuyasha grunted. "Just because you look like a girl, doesn't mean I'll kiss you." He joked.

"OH SOMEBODY CALL THE FIRE TRUCK!" Miroku screamed.

The awkwardness around the campfire only increased after that extremely sad statement…

1616161616

Kagome sat up in her tent and looked at her digital watch. It read 1:00 AM. She unzipped her tent and looked out at the moon, the cold night air rushing in and chilling her to the bone. She crawled over to Inuyasha's tent and crept in. He slept soundly, although he snored. Kagome giggled and lay down next to him, whispering into his ears. "Wake up sleepy head…"

Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes to see his girlfriend. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," Kagome replied.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothin' much, I just came to talk and all…" Kagome rested her head on her hand.

Inuyasha sat up. "About what?" he asked.

Kagome sighed. "You and me and, oh, other things," she began to fidget.

"What other things?" he asked curiously.

Kagome blew a piece of hair out of her face. "You know, other things… I mean, we've been going out for a while and…" she sat up and looked him in the eye.

"And what?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome bit her lip. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else… just in case I want to yell at you," she joked.

Inuyasha unzipped his tent flap and stepped out. They walked out of the woods into a lager clearing, where you could see every star in the sky. The moonlight light up the area, causing Kagome to look absolutely beautiful. (Even if she was wearing flannel pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt)

Kagome smiled. "Wow," she spun around.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked up into the night sky. "They're beautiful… just like you," he complimented her.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why Inuyasha, look you cheesy you've become," she said and kissed him softly on the lips. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what were you talking about earlier?" he asked.

"Oh!" Kagome smiled. "I was saying, we've been dating for a while, and I've been thinking-"

"You don't want to be with me anymore, do you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome frowned. "What? No- no! Why would you think that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "Okay then, go on," he sighed.

Kagome brushed Inuyasha's bangs out of his face. His golden eyes were flashing with curiosity. "I… I…" she blushed furiously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Spit it out, Kagome," he said.

Kagome sighed and leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss that she'd ever given him. She fisted and tugged at his hair, causing him to groan impatiently. He pulled her closer to him and moaned.

She gasped for air when he pulled away, her body pressed against his. Inuyasha placed his head in the crook of her neck and took in her sent. "Kagome…" he murmured.

Kagome bit her lip. "I want to be with you… Inuyasha…" she blushed furiously.

Inuyasha nodded and pulled away from her, leaving her slightly disappointed with the lack of closeness there was between them. He cupped her cheek and Kagome immediately gasped at the intensity in his eyes. "Kagome, I love you, and I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do," he whispered to her.

Kagome nodded. "I'll love you forever," she sighed as he captured her lips again.

161616

Inuyasha and Kagome headed towards a small cabin in the middle of the woods. Kagome looked at him questioningly. "What's this place?" she asked

"It's my parents' cabin. We come here during the summer, most of the time," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha laced his fingers between Kagome's. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "As long as you're here with me…" she smiled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Now who's cheesy?"

OOO

OOO

OOO

OOO

Lol yay! That's chapter 16!!! Oooh no lemon. Lol I'm too innocent for that. But yeah, REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Pssh, an update for you guys. You've waited long enough. This stories coming to an end OMG! This chapter is kind of bizarre because I cut out an entire scene that was completely needless and stupid. Basically I'm going to start it off back at camp… ish. lol But not without its angst….

Chapter 17

The wind blew through the tree leaves at seven the next morning. Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand, both knowing that they'd have to let go soon, a bit of reluctance drifting through both of their hearts. Both Inuyasha's goofy smile and Kagome's obvious blush hadn't drifted away since the night before.

Kagome smiled at the memory that floated into her mind. She knew that Inuyasha could be sweet… if he wanted to. The night before was proof of it.

**Flashback**

_Inuyasha sat up with a grunt. Kagome sat up with him in response. "What is it?" she asked._

_Inuyasha smiled. "I wrote you a song…," he said proudly, Kagome's blush not going unnoticed. _

"_Well… are you going to play it for me?" she asked impatiently._

_Inuyasha blinked. "No," he replied. _

_Kagome threw her arms in the air in frustration. "Then why tell me about it you jerk-face?!" she retorted._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled her into his arms. "I meant," he said as Kagome struggled to leave his embrace, and failed miserably, "not without my guitar, but I'll play it for you one day. I promise."_

_Kagome stopped struggling and sighed. "You better," she sighed. Inuyasha squeezed her gently in return._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome began.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I love you," she finished.

"Uh huh," was Inuyasha's only reply. He smirked when Kagome pushed him into a tree. "I was kidding, calm down," he smiled.

Kagome nodded in disbelief. "Sure," she said as she walked a bit further ahead than him, not glancing back once.

Inuyasha scoffed. He wasn't going to fall for this. If anything, he should be the one walking ahead of her. With that, he ran ahead of her, his nose in the air.

Kagome let out a laugh of disbelief and caught up with him. "Hey, you! What exactly are you trying to pull? I'm the one who should be mad at you, so stop stealing my… walking position…ish thing!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha glanced back at her from the corner of his eye. "And why is that? Do I not have the right to be mad? When did you become the president of Japan?" he asked.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Inuyasha, Japan doesn't have a president you retard," she retorted. Inuyasha smiled.

"I know." He smiled before kissing her suddenly, unbeknownst to the green eyes watching them.

17171717

It was twelve in the afternoon the same day, which is a redundant statement in and of itself, considering that twelve o' clock _is_ noon, but no one would of realized that, had I not said anything.

Anyways, the group of teens was contemplating what they should do for the day when a crazy idea came to Sango's mind. "How about we go on a scavenger hunt!" she exclaimed. The entire group stared at her like she was stupid… because she was. Hey, I said the idea was crazy, didn't I?

Kagome burst out in laughter. "What?" she asked.

Sango blushed. "Well I don't see any of you guys coming up with anything amazing to do, so why not? I mean, come on people, there's no point in coming to the woods if you don't go out and explore, right?" she replied.

Miroku nodded. "She does have a point," he murmured.

Kouga scoffed. "You're just saying that because you've got the hots for her."

"Well Kouga, I'd expect you to know, after all it's the exact thing you do with Kagome," Miroku retorted, leaving Kouga red faced and sputtering.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, alright guys, no need to go at each others' throats, after all, we're leaving tomorrow. Why not carpe diem a bit, eh? Live and let live, right?"

"Yeah!" Kouga agreed. Everybody accept for Kouga and Kagome noticed what had just happened and attempted to bite back their laughter.

Miroku stood up and stretched. "Proving my point, eh, Kouga? You sure are a confusing fellow," he said while he patted him on the back.

Ayame smiled. "Okay guys, you can love on each other some more some other time," she said as she wrapped her arms around Miroku's and pulled him away from Kouga. "Personally, I think that we should just hang out. I'm _tired_. If we do anything, we're going to eat!"

Inuyasha pumped his fist in the air. "Here, here!" he said.

Kagome smiled. "It's settled then. Today, we shall be lazy bums!"

17171717

That night, everyone sat around the fire smoking lemons. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and began to cool his down. "So… we're leaving tomorrow morning, right?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, um… Kagome… can I talk to you for a bit?" Kouga asked after a moment of silence.

Kagome looked up from her lemon and nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure," she replied, wondering what it was, knowing that he meant in private. "Sango, can you hold my lemon?" she asked. Sango nodded in response, recognizing the look that Kagome gave her that clearly said, "Follow me…"

Sango instantly gave the same look to Miroku, knowing that if anything happened, she probably wouldn't be strong enough to handle things on her own…

17171717

Kagome followed Kouga deeper into the forest until he came to a sudden stop. "So, what'd you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"Us," Kouga replied simply. He pushed her up against a tree.

17171717

Ayame stood up suddenly. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Kagome had all left for something. "Where're you going?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I have to pee…" she lied. For some reason, she had a feeling what was going on, and she couldn't help but want to see it for her own.

Inuyasha blinked. "Have fun then," he called after him.

Ayame nodded. "I will…"

17171717

Kagome's eyes widened. "Kouga, what do you mean… us?" she asked skeptically. She didn't want him to get any wrong ideas.

"Kagome… I really like you, you know? I don't care what anyone says about you-"

"People say things about me?!" she asked.

"Well, yeah! They call you a teacher's pet, say that you're a disgrace, you know, the usual girl talk," Kouga replied.

"Girl talk?" Kagome stated.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, I like you. I want you to be mine, Kagome," Kouga admitted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. He was coming straight from a Valentine's Day card. A very jacked up Valentine's Day card, she might add.

"Look, Kouga, you're a great guy but… it's just that…"

"You like me, don't you Kagome?" he asked, his face inches from hers. She felt like she was going to pass out; his breath smelled terrible!

Kagome sighed. "Well yeah, I mean as a fri-" Kagome couldn't finish that sentence. She was cut off by Kouga's lips covering her own. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong, and before long she could feel him craving for more.

He began to slip his hand up her skirt as he trailed more kisses down her neck. "K- Kouga! Stop it!" she screeched. She managed to push him at an arms length away from her

"What do you think you're doing?!" She asked.

Kouga smirked. "Oh, come on Kagome, stop fighting it. I can feel it, the attraction between us. Can't you?" he asked as he pulled her hands away from his chest and pinned them above her head.

Kagome shook her head. "No! Kouga, STOP IT! GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed.

"Hey!" A male voice called from behind. Suddenly, Kouga was pulled off of Kagome and thrown to the ground.

"Miroku!" She screamed in relief. Sango ran up to her and held out her arms. Kagome ran into them without hesitation.

"What do you think you're doing?" Miroku asked, pulling Kouga up from the ground by his shirt collar.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "What do you think I was doing?" he asked. Miroku punched him in the face in response.

"That was a rhetorical question, you punk," he spat.

Kagome shook her head and walked over to Kouga and knelt by his side. "Kouga, are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Kouga smiled, as Sango and Miroku gawked in disbelief. "Yeah, I am," Kouga replied.

Kagome smiled. "Good," she said, "After all, my dad always told me to never kick a man when he was hurt, but since you aren't…" she pulled her leg back and kicked him hard in the stomach.

Sango laughed. "Good job Kagome!" she high fived her. Kagome smiled sheepishly and leaned into Miroku.

17171717

Ayame stared at her digital camera in utter shock. She couldn't hear much, but her eyes were pretty good. She flipped through the pictures she had taken that day and two stood out to her: One with Kagome and Inuyasha kissing, and another with Kagome and Kouga kissing.

She shook her head. She'd never thought Kagome would be the one to cheat, but by the looks of it, she was wrong. _Very_ wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello people! I'm back with another chapter!

I don't own Inuyasha. Too bad, that'd be some major money, neh?

**Chapter 18**

Kagome's eyes were red and puffy- her face pale, it was obvious that she had been crying. It was two weeks since the Kouga incident, and Kagome hadn't told Inuyasha of it. She didn't want to talk about it with anyone, and knowing Inuyasha he'd over react and beat Kouga into last week.

Kagome wiped her tear stained cheeks and sighed. Crying wouldn't change anything, after all, the only way to get rid of pregnancy is abortion, and Kagome was strictly against aborting her own child.

Kagome picked up her cell phone and called Sango. "Talk to me," the female voice rang.

Kagome choked back a sob. "Sango, I need you to come over now," Kagome ordered.

"Kagome… I'm kind of busy right now, can I call you la-"

"Sango I'm pregnant," Kagome stated.

"…I'll be right there."

18181818

There was a knock at the door. Kagome looked up from her pillow to see Sango and Miroku both walk through her door.

Sango walked over to Kagome and knelt next to her. "Are you okay, honey?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured.

Miroku sat next to her and placed a hand on her knee. "Do you know who the father is?" he asked cautiously.

"What do you think I am, some whore? Of course I know who the father is!" Kagome cried.

Miroku looked at Sango who seemed to be thinking the exact same thing he was. "Kagome… is it… Kouga?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked horrified. "No! Never in a million years!" She screamed.

"Then who is it? You're going to have to tell him sooner or later!" Miroku cried.

Kagome looked at them with tear filled eyes. "I just… it's…"

1818181818

Inuyasha walked to his locker the next day with a small smile placed on his lips. He didn't know why, but his day seemed like it was going to be good. Little did he know how wrong he would be.

He opened his locker while humming a tune. Suddenly, a pile of papers fell out of his locker. "What the—" he mumbled. He picked up one of the pieces of paper to see that it was a picture.

A picture of Kagome and Kouga kissing.

1818181818

When Kagome walked into the cafeteria that morning, Inuyasha didn't even glance at her. She was used to this, of course, because it was part of their cover, but this time it seemed… different. It seemed like he was mad at her for something.

_He couldn't have found out… could he? I only told Sango and Miroku! My own mother doesn't even know! What's his problem?_

Kagome pondered all of those thoughts for the rest of the day.

18181818

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome were all studying at Inuyasha's gigantic house the next day after school. Sango examined Kagome skeptically. She looked very pale and her eyes had dark circles underneath them. Inuyasha looked like he was depressed.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Keh." He spat in return.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, what's your problem? You've been at it all day! You're sulking like an idiot and you won't even talk to me!" she seethed.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't talk to people who betray me," he retorted. Kagome looked confused.

"Betray you? How did I betray you? Can somebody, please tell me what's going on?" she replied.

Inuyasha let out a sarcastic laugh. "Like you don't know," he said.

Kagome looked pissed. "No, Inuyasha, I don't know. When you get back to normal, why don't you call me. I'd like to talk to the _real_ Inuyasha," she huffed. Kagome packed her things up and walked out of the house with an exasperated sigh.

Miroku and Sango stood there dumbfounded. Neither of them knew what had just happened, but there was something going on that apparently only Inuyasha knew of.

There was a knock at the front door. Inuyasha sighed and opened the door to see Kagome again. He glared at her. "What do you want?" he asked.

Kagome looked passed him and at Sango. "Sango, you're my ride."

18181818

**March 29****th**

**The day before the talent show**

Kagome entered the school that day nervous for some reason. She had been glared at by every nerd and normal person and congratulated by every slut in the school. Well, every slut accept for Kikyou. She had been put in a Juvenile Delinquent center for prostitution. For some reason, Kagome wasn't surprised.

All over the main hallway, posted on every locker was a picture of her and Inuyasha kissing. A large blush spread across her face. "Who did this?" she cried.

Kagome ran down the hallway. People were lined up against their lockers, looking at her like she was trash. She turned left and looked down the hallway to see Kouga standing in the middle of the hallway. Ayame was standing to his right.

"Kouga! …Ayame?" Kagome was surprised to see her friend standing next to the one man she despised more than anything.

Ayame glared at her. "Do you feel it Kagome? Do you understand now, how it feels to be betrayed by someone you love? I felt it when I saw you two in the woods. It felt like you ripped my heart out Kagome. You took him away from me!"

Kagome blinked. "Took him away from you? He was never yours!" she cried.

Ayame shook her head no. "He was going to be mine! We would've been good together!" she retorted.

Kouga scowled. "You were dating that scum the entire time and you never once told me," he said.

Kagome scoffed. "It's not like you would have listened! I'm pretty sure that everyone since the age of five knows that no means no, Kouga. That is- everyone except for you."

Kouga growled. "Don't you dare pin this on me!"

"And why not?! It's your fault that I'm sad nowadays, isn't it? It's your fault that I'm paranoid!" Kagome screamed. She was about to hit him when she felt strong arms holding her back. "Let me go!" she cried.

"Not until you explain to me what's going on here!" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome stopped her struggle. "There's nothing to explain," she said, looking away from Kouga and Ayame.

Inuyasha let her go hesitantly. Kagome crossed her arms and walked away from him. Inuyasha slowly stalked after him.

When they got to a place that was empty, Kagome turned around to face her boyfriend. "What's your problem?" she asked suddenly.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Stop lying to me Kagome! I know about you and Kouga!"

Kagome gasped. "You… what? How do you… who told you…. What do you know?" she managed to get out.

Inuyasha frowned. "Everything," he growled.

Kagome shook her head. "Obviously you don't if you're mad at me," she declared.

Inuyasha was shocked. She cheated on him, and yet she was the one who got to be mad? Something was wrong with this picture. "You cheated on me. There's nothing else to say about it. You cheated on me with that jerk Kouga, and you never even told me! What, did you just make me wait on you for the fun of it? Were you screwing around with him the entire time?! Were we just a joke to you?!"

Kagome looked astonished. "Inuyasha I didn't cheat on you!"

"And how can I believe you? Why should I believe you?! I have pictures of you two together, Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled out the picture that was in his locker.

Kagome gasped as the memories from that night flooded into her mind. "Inuyasha, it's not what it looks like!" she cried.

"Kagome- I think it's exactly what it looks like. It looks like we're through," he murmured behind clenched teethe.

Kagome gasped. "W-what?" she asked as tears began to build up.

Inuyasha glared at her. "I can't be with you anymore, Kagome. We're over."

Kagome struggled to hold back her tears. He couldn't be doing this. It was just a dream. She couldn't take care of a baby on her own! She couldn't….

"Inuyasha… I'm… I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Inuyasha stared at her. "How do I know you're not lying?" he asked defensively. Kagome let out a disbelieving laugh.

"I'm not lying! Do you think I'd _want_ to lie about something like this?!" She screamed.

Inuyasha gaped at her. She couldn't be pregnant. She just _couldn't_! Sure, it wasn't like they'd used protection but…. This was all happening too fast for him. "Even if you are pregnant, I'm not even sure that the thing is mine…"

With that, Inuyasha turned and walked away, leaving Kagome to stand there in her own misery, watching her ex-boyfriend, the father of her child, and the replica of her father leave her and her baby alone….

181818181818

Well then! You guys didn't see THAT coming, now did you?! Haaahaaa. The next chapter is the talent show! It should be up pretty soon! Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Woww guys.**

**I don't know how to thank you. I just think that it's major awesome of you to review the way you did for the last chapter.**

**Seriously I was ecstatic: **

**Anyways, I figured that I'd give you chapter 19 as thanks for your reviews. Hurrah!**

**By the way, the way this chapter is going to work, just incase you get confused, italicized is a flashback. Alrighty then!**

**Chapter 19**

**March 19****th**

**The day of the talent show**

**(Also known as graduation day… is Kagome the only one who cares? Seriously!)**

Kagome sighed. She'd been up until twelve the night before with Sango, trying to figure out who their new drummer for the talent show. Not to mention, they had to rehearse. Ayame had been kicked out once Sango found out what had happened.

The group had broken up in the past two days. Kouga sat with his old friends, and Ayame sat with Inuyasha and his loyal followers. The thought of Ayame being with Inuyasha made Kagome want to gag, but then again a lot of things those days made Kagome want to gag. Kouga, for instance.

In the end the settled on a senior named Kagura, an old friend of Kagome and Sango's who had gotten into the wrong crowd a while back. She had short dark brown hair and piercing red eyes. She was pale in complexion and always carried her drum sticks with her. Always.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Kagura all sat together that morning before school.

Sango cleared her throat. "Okay, Kagome, the talent show is today! We've got to perk up! You've got to get your voice ready! We can't let Inuyasha and the rest of the guys show us up! They're before us as it is! Come on now, Kagome, this is your chance to prove everyone wrong. You're not just someone who'll lie down and take whatever some jerk throws at you. You're Kagome Higurashi, strong and proud! Stand tall!" Sango cheered.

Kagome looked at her like she was crazy. "Sango. I have just been through the worst break up of my life, and you want me to get up there and act like I'm fine?! You want me to 'stand tall'?" she asked.

Sango stared at her. "Don't make me repeat myself, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Alright, I'll do it, but don't expect me to like it," she joked.

Sango laughed and wrapped her arm around her best friend. "That's my girl."

1919191919

The night before, Inuyasha and Miroku were a completely different story. Kouga had, of course, been kicked out of the band after many words that are not suitable for this fic. (Nor my Christianity.)

Although Miroku was questioning the concept of not getting another drummer, Inuyasha informed him that the song they'd be playing only needed a singer, a background singer, and a guitar.

Miroku looked at him incredulously. "Are you sure that's not a little… bare?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well, it's a _ballad_ Miroku. If anything, the only extra instrument we could use would be a violin. I don't see any violinists in here so…"

"Uh, Inuyasha, I took violin lessons until I was fourteen," Miroku declared.

Inuyasha almost fell over. "What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Let's get to work!"

"Inuyasha- wait- what?!"

1919191919

Kagome, Sango, and Kagura were standing back stage as students began flooding into the auditorium. The boys were standing on stage. Inuyasha was standing at the microphone holding his acoustic guitar, and Miroku stood next to him with his violin. Yes, that's right- _violin_.

They boys had been up that night practicing their butts off, and if they had a bad response from the crowd (which Inuyasha highly doubted) they'd more than likely have a fit.

The announcer walked in front of Inuyasha and took the microphone into his hands. "Excuse me!" the crowd stirred. "I'd like to welcome you all to this years talent show. I just want to inform you all that the act with the most applause today will win a two thousand dollar shopping spree at the store of their choice! We got one of those uh… Visa Gift Cards and what-not," the announcer, also known as principal Totosai, said.

Kagome gasped. She knew that the money wasn't a lot to support herself and a baby, but it was enough money to get some kind of supplies.

Sango seemed to understand what Kagome was thinking and sighed. "You guys, we have to try our absolute hardest to get this money- you got that?" she asked.

Kagura and Kagome nodded in unison. Just then, principal Totosai began to speak again. "Our first act tonight will be… none other than Signal Input!" he gestured to Miroku and Inuyasha.

They both nodded to the crowd and looked at each other. "Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku smirked. "I'm always ready."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked out to the crowd. He knew what he was about to do, and he embraced the slight embarrassment. "Hey guys…," he called out.

The gym got quiet. "Um… well this is a song I wrote a while back. I kind of promised someone that I'd play it for them. Well, I hate breaking promises, so here goes…," he finished.

From backstage Kagome covered her mouth with her hand. This was something that she had not expected. She closed her eyes as Inuyasha began to play the first chords of his guitar.

"Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa…today in the blink of an eye…I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried…"

_Kagome and Inuyasha lied on top of Inuyasha's car looking at the night sky. They were at the beach again; it was Kagome's favorite place to go, and Inuyasha wanted to take her wherever she felt happy. They'd only been going out for about three weeks, but in that short amount of time Inuyasha could already tell that his feelings for the girl beside him were strong. Kagome sat up suddenly._

"_What is it?" Inuyasha asked._

_Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and looked back at him. "Inuyasha…"_

"I tried to read between the lines, I tried to look in your eyes. I want a simple explanation- what I'm feeling inside I gotta find a way out… maybe there's a way out."

"_Yeah?" Inuyasha had never seen her act like this before. There was a certain sadness in her eyes that he couldn't put his finger on._

"_Inuyasha, what is this- us, I mean. What are we doing?" she sighed. She didn't know where she was going with the conversation, but thoughts had been plaguing her mind for the past week, especially after he'd said that they couldn't go out on the first of the month, and if she was ever going to get them out, she'd do it then._

"_What do you mean 'what is this'? We're a couple, aren't we? That is... unless you don't want us to be," Inuyasha replied. _

_Kagome shook her head and slid off of his car. "You know what, never mind. It's nothing," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes._

_Inuyasha, unlike Kagome, rolled off of his car for fear that he'd scratch the paint job. Kagome began walking closer to the shore, her bare feet playing with the sand. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him._

"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said…"

_Her eyes were tear filled, he could tell that if he said the wrong thing they'd spill over. Kagome looked down at their feet, only to have her face tilted back up to look at Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha stared into her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on behind them. He sighed. "Kagome, I don't know what's on your mind, but I know that if you tell me… I'll do everything in my power to fix it. Do you hear me- everything," he said._

_Kagome smiled. She wanted to say it. She wanted to tell him that she loved him so bad that it hurt. With every breath that she took she wished that the words would fall from her lips. She wished that the words would fall from his…_

"Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors; I don't wanna ever love another. You'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain, and bring on the thunder."

_Kagome knew she was stupid. She knew that she was being petty and that they'd probably never speak those words between each other in their relationship. She knew that she probably wasn't anything to him…. It didn't matter to her though. _

_Kagome choked back a laugh and reached her hand up to pull his hand off of her chin. She stood on her toes and didn't have to wait a second for him to lean down and kiss her full force._

_She knew of all of those things that she loved him more than anyone she'd loved in her entire life. She knew that he was hers and she was his. She knew that she never wanted it any other way- ever._

_No. She didn't have to tell him. He didn't have to tell her. She only needed one thing, and that was for him to stay with her. If she had that, she'd be the happiest she'd ever been in all of her days._

"You'll always be my thunder so baby bring on the rain. Oh baby, bring on the pain… and listen to the thunder…." Before they knew it, the song had ended.

Kagome shook the memory from her mind. Those times were gone now. She wiped away the tears that she hadn't realized she'd shed and turned to Sango. "Sango, I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean myself up before our set," she whispered.

Sango nodded. She understood completely.

1919191919

In a matter of seconds, Kagome was back with Sango and Kagura, as good as new. Sango knew that it was a front, but she didn't expect any more from Kagome. She'd already gone through enough for one week.

"Are you guys ready?" Kagura asked. Kagome and Sango placed their hands in the middle of the group.

"On three: Fallible," Sango said. They nodded. "One, two, three--- FALLIBLE!!" they screamed in unison.

19191919

"Alright you guys, are you ready for more?" Principal Totosai asked. The students screamed and cried for more. Signal Input's performance had been perfect. The group behind them had a hard act to follow. Of course, irony says that the group after them would be, "FALLIBLE!!!" Totosai cried.

The audience began to cheer. The three girl all walked on stage and took their positions: Kagome at the electric guitar with the microphone in front of her, Sango at base, singing back up, and Kagura at the drum set.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Alright you guys, I don't know how good we are, but I hope you like it!" She began to strum the strings of her guitar as a haunting tune floated through the auditorium.

1919191919

Inuyasha was backstage watching when the song started. He peeked behind the curtains to see Kagome standing slightly tensed. Then the words came…

"I wait for the postman to bring me a letter… I wait for the good lord to make me feel better," Kagome sang. Inuyasha stared at the girl with interest, listening intently to the song.

"And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders- a family in crisis that only grows older. Why'd you have to go…why'd you have to go…_why'd you have to go_?"

Inuyasha frowned. He didn't know if she was talking about him or… or…

_"Your dad's a butthead." he mumbled. _

_Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "What Kagsy?" Inuyasha asked. _

_"He wasn't that bad." she smiled. _

_"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. _

_"He was kind of like you."_

"Daughter to father, daughter to father- I am broken, but I am hoping. Daughter to father, daughter to father I am crying, a part of me is dying and these are, these are the confessions of a broken heart…," Kagome cried. The tears were already welling up in her eyes. It wasn't because it was her story. No, she feared that now, more than ever, it would be her child's story too.

Inuyasha gawked at Kagome. Never had she laid her heart out before anyone. Miroku stood next to him with the same blank expression on his face. They knew now, that she was singing for her father, but deep down; Inuyasha knew that she was singing to him too.

Kagome had finished the second verse by the time Inuyasha had gathered his thoughts. She took the microphone off of its stand and walked to the front of the stage, staring out into the crowd. There was no guitar playing at this moment. Her eyes clouded over with tears as she sang the next line.

"I love you… I love you… I love you… I… I LOVE YOU!" she placed the microphone back on its stand and sang her heart out, the tears falling from her eyes now more than ever.

"Daughter to father, daughter to father- I don't know you, but I still want to! Daughter to father, daughter to father tell me the truth…did you ever love me?!"

Inuyasha felt his heart break as she sang those words. He watched as Kagome slowly slid down to her knees with the microphone in her hands, the last words falling from her mouth. "I wait… for the post man… to bring me a letter…"

Inuyasha turned around and walked out of the auditorium. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to distance himself from her in order to think. The last words he heard were the congratulations given to Fallible for winning the grand prize.

1919191919

191919191919

1919191919

1919191919

1919191919

**I don't own Inuyasha, the song Thunder, or the song Confessions of a broken heart (yes, I know. Lindsay Lohan. The lyrics work with the fic though, so don't kill me.)**

**If you don't know the song Thunder, by Boys Like Girls, I strongly suggest that you listen to it while you read the flashback. I had to use it for this fic. I absolutely **_**had**_** to. **

**I think that was a pretty long chapter. You guys deserved it. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well., well, well then. Another update for my lovely reviewers. As you can see, I'm updating rather frequently, which I think is good. This story has been up for almost two years and it is FINALLY coming to an end. (No this is not the last chapter, don't freak out on me.) Geez. Lol. It's a pretty short chapter, but that's cuz all of the next generation ish stuff will start up next chapter. You'll see. Well then, let the fun begin!**

**Chapter 20**

Kagome walked out of the bathroom holding her head. Sango was lying on her bead, eating some chips. "Why do they call it 'morning sickness' when it's 3:30?" Sango commented.

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag of chips from Sango. "I _hate_ this crap," she said. Sango sat up as Kagome began to stuff her face.

"You know you have to tell your mom sometime soon," she said.

Kagome looked at her friend. "It was hard enough telling me." She pulled her hair behind her ear.

Sango smiled. "Well, have you even figured out if you're going to keep it?" she asked.

"I don't know, I mean I'm sure I'll figure it out, but I'm not having an abortion." Kagome replied.

Sango nodded thoughtfully. "Well… have you thought about a name?" she asked.

Kagome smiled. "If it's a boy, Sakyo, and if it's a girl, Elodie," she answered.

Sango blinked. "Elodie…? Kagome that sounds like a drug" she criticized.

"Ha, ha," the sarcasm was extremely evident.

Sango wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulder and sighed. "C'mon Kagome, you have to tell her," she coaxed.

Kagome looked at Sango wide eyed. "Girl, what you smokin'?" she asked.

Sango smiled. "I'm smokin' Elodie."

202020202020

Inuyasha was sprawled out on his bead. It was the first of April, and Inuyasha dreaded the night. That night was the night of the new moon, where he would become human. All of his demon features would fade away, and he would be completely vulnerable to his human thoughts and emotions.

Inuyasha did a good job most of the time of blocking out thoughts of Kagome and her child. It was true that he had, at first, doubted its existence, but now Inuyasha could smell it- the change in Kagome's scent. He could tell that she was changing.

He didn't know if Kagome knew that demon pregnancies went by extremely fast. If she knew that it would only take six months for her baby to be fully developed. He didn't want her to be troubled with the thoughts of a premature birth…

The sky started getting darker until day had turned into night, and Inuyasha had fully changed. Kagome had never seen him this way before. He always said that he couldn't make it on the first of every month. He didn't know if Kagome had ever realized that he was hiding something from her.

In a way he felt guilty. They had been together for a good seven months, and yet he never told her about his other side. She never saw him in his most vulnerable state, yet he saw hers many times.

Inuyasha stared out into the moonless sky through his window. Secretly, he wondered how Kagome would handle things on her own. He wondered what fate would bring her… and him.

He contemplated all of these things as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

2020202020

A slap.

Kagome stood there: red faced, astonished. Never in her life had her mother slapped her. It was just something that they didn't do. They didn't lay hand on each other. In fact, they never even raised their voices. Not since her dad left.

Mrs. Higurashi was furious to say the least. Sango had left a few hours before hand. "How could you…?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome looked up at her mother incredulously. "How could I? How could _I_? Am I wrong or did you have me under the same circumstances? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it Mom," it was a statement more than a question.

"Excuse me young lady?" Mrs. Higurashi gasped.

Kagome crossed her arms. "I'm sorry Mom, but it's not like you're a saint or anything. I'd hold back those slaps for now. What was that saying- 'ye who is without sin cast the first slap?'" Kagome retorted.

Mrs. Higurashi glared at her daughter. "Kagome Higurashi, get out. I never want to see your face again. Do you hear me? Never again," she said through clenched teethe.

Kagome smacked her hands on the kitchen counter. "What? No! I'm _not_ leaving. Whether you like it or not, I'm your daughter. I'm having your grandchild. No matter what, I'm staying here. No matter what."

There was a staring contest between the two before Mrs. Higurashi threw her arms in the air. "Fine," she said, "I'll leave, and I'm taking your brother with me."

Kagome turned around and looked at her mom. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't pay bills, go to college, and have a baby all by herself.

She just _couldn't_, but by the look in her mother's eyes…

She'd have to.


	21. Chapter 21

**THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! Special thanks to my 100****th**** reviewer, luv-lyfe1023. I'm really happy about it. Also inuyashalover411299, there's no need to bow down to me, lol, but thank you anyways.** **I hope that you guys enjoy chapter 21 of Kiruni High! I love you guys! **

**Eating: Nothing**

**Drinking: Nothing**

**Listening to: Fall Out Boy, Hum Hallelujah **

**Watching: VH1 Celebrity Eye Candy or w/e ha**

**P.S. The first scene is like a… flashback mode, if you will. It's Inuyasha thinking about what had happened five months before… when he's talking with Miroku. It really is five months later. Gah, it's hard to explain, lol.**

**Chapter 21**

_Five Months Later_

Inuyasha stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was a midnight black, his eyes chocolate brown. No, it wasn't the night of the new moon; he _had_ to conceal his identity. After about a month, Inuyasha had decided what he really wanted to do in life. He needed a fresh start. He needed to forget Kagome.

He didn't like school, so he decided that he wouldn't go to college. He'd never been a big fan of sports, so he wasn't going to do anything physical, so what was left for him? The only thing that he could do that he sincerely enjoyed was his music.

He was still good friends with Miroku, who had agreed to help Inuyasha in his search to:

start a new life and

make it into the music Industry

Miroku wasn't in it for himself, though. He and Sango had "_finally,"_ as Kagome had said, gotten together. He didn't want to lose his chance to be with her, so he did what any normal man would do. He became the band's manager.

At the mention of Kagome, Inuyasha became curious.

"_How is she?" Inuyasha asked._

_Miroku smiled softly. "She's strong," he said. "Her mother left her… so Sango's parents came to the rescue. They promised to help until Kagome got on her feet, and then it would be up to Sango if she wanted to keep helping. They consider her a daughter, just like I consider her a sister," he glanced at Inuyasha, "She was alone, you know. If it hadn't been for Sango and her parents, there's no telling where she'd be now. She had a job at first and of course the prize money from the talent show, but she had to quit her job and the money ran out- fast. The girl can eat a lot," he laughed. _

_Inuyasha nodded and looked up from his lap where his gaze had been. "So she's okay?" he asked._

_Miroku smiled. "Yeah, she's okay."_

After a few months, his band, Kyoujin, had made it big in America.

Well, Inuyasha_ had _always been good in English.

There was only one hitch. The record company didn't represent demons and half demons alike, so in order to actually go public; Inuyasha would have to conceal all of his demonic features. In a way, Inuyasha had been relieved. He didn't want to be known as a celebrity, and have people not like him for himself.

He also didn't want Kagome to see him in some magazine and realize that he was doing just fine without her… when he wasn't.

His deal with Miroku was secret. Miroku simply told Kagome that he'd met _Tane_ in one of his cram school classes. She believed him, of course.

So there he was, staring at his disguise in a mirror. Inuyasha jumped when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" It was Miroku. Inuyasha coughed. **(A/N: Haha, So did I.) **

"What is it, Miroku?" he asked. There was a nervous laugh from the other end of the line.

"Oh, well, I have this party that I have to go to tonight, and I was wondering if you'd want to come…," he trailed off.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Is this some kind of publicity stunt, or what? Do I have to… dress up?" he asked.

Miroku sighed. "If you mean become Tane, you might want to," he replied.

Inuyasha huffed. "What kind of party is this, Miroku? You're hiding something from me."

Miroku laughed. "Why, Inuyasha, my friend I would never do anything so low as to hide something from you after all—"

"Miroku…"

"Alright, alright! It's…," a pause, "it's Kagome's baby shower! Don't kill me!" Miroku confessed.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed. Miroku pulled the phone away from his ear. "Miroku, you expect me--- ME to go to KAGOME'S BABY SHOWER? DO YOU _WANT_ TO GET FIRED?!"

Miroku sighed. "Now, now, Inuyasha, we already established that you weren't going to the part. Tane is. As far as Kagome and Sango know, you're just a friend of mine. Besides, it's not an actual baby shower, just a small get together! I figured you might, you know, want to see her after five months. You ask about her so much I just…"

"I do not ask about her!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Miroku how is Kagome? Is Kagome okay? How is the baby? What's up with Sango… and Kagome?" Miroku mimicked.

Inuyasha growled and clenched his fist. The truth was, he wanted to see her. It was hard to comprehend how much he _wanted_ to see her. He just didn't know if he could…

"So?" Miroku pried.

Inuyasha sighed. "Tane will be there. Don't worry."

21212121

"Kagome…," Sango sang. She held a camcorder up to her eye and video taped a very pregnant Kagome sitting on the couch. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What, Sango? Are you going to record me all day?" she asked.

Sango shook her head (and the camera) no. "Of course not, Kagome. I'm going to record you for the next month! I have to get every moment until you have the baby… boy or girl," she replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't want to know the sex of the baby. She didn't want to get to close to it; after all, she planned to give it up for adoption. In fact, the only reason she was making the tape was so the baby could know who its mother was.

"Sango, you've been recording me since eight in the morning, can't you give me two seconds of rest?" she asked.

Sango laughed. "Okay." She turned the camera off.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said as she placed her hand on her swollen belly. There was only one more month left in her pregnancy. She didn't really want to give up her baby, but she had already signed the adoption papers to give up her child. She couldn't afford a baby. No matter how hard it would be to, she'd have to give the child away.

There was a knock on her door. Sango turned the camcorder back on and ran to the answer it. "Hey! Miroku and…Tane? It's nice to finally meet you in person," she took a hold of Miroku's arm, "Especially because Miroku's been working with you for… ever, now, and I'm just now meeting you," she finished while squeezing Miroku's arm, causing him to whine in pain.

"Now, now, Sango, let's not be violent," he smiled.

Sango let go of his arm and turned to face a now, slightly embarrassed looking Tane.

"Nice to meet you too, Sango," Tane said.

By this time, Kagome had headed to the kitchen to get a bag of potato chips of the cheese variety and started stuffing her face. When Sango walked in the room with Miroku and some other man, she was already half way finished with the bag. Miroku blanched.

"Kagome, we bought these chips this morning!" he screamed.

Her only response was a shrug. Sango sweat dropped. "All I can say is that that bag hadn't been opened when I left to open the door," she sighed.

Kagome rolled the bag up and placed it to the side, "It's not my fault I'm eating for two!" she cried, coming back from around the counter and revealing her tummy to the world. (Otherwise known as Inuyasha… Tane… the guy that wasn't Miroku.)

"Wow," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome laughed. "What, you've never seen a pregnant woman?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and managed to smile at her. "No it's not that! Just… wow," he said. _It's not that. It's just that I've never seen a woman pregnant with what could be _my_ baby…_

Kagome stared at him. For some reason, he seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "What was your name again?" she asked.

Inuyasha blinked. "Uh, Tane- my name is Tane," he replied.

Kagome nodded. "Tane… have I met you before?" she asked.

Miroku suddenly went into a coughing fit and ran to Inuyasha's side. "Ahahahaha, I don't believe you've ever met my friend, Tane, before, but maybe you've seen him in a record store or something. Right, Tane?" he nudged Inuyasha. (More like elbowed)

"Huh, uh, yeah! Right, maybe a record store…something… of that sort," he laughed.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other in suspicion. "Okay…," the both said in unison.

Miroku laughed and took Sango's hand. "Sango- honey- why don't I take that camcorder off of your hands?"

Sango nodded and handed him the camcorder. Kagome sighed. "I'm going to go get snacks," she proclaimed and stood up to fetch something remotely healthy.

Miroku slapped Inuyasha's back. "Yes, Tane, why don't you go help Kagome in the kitchen!" he suggested.

Inuyasha glared at him. It was hard enough just looking at her without feeling guilty, now he'd have to go talk to her?!

Miroku elbowed him harder than the first time and Inuyasha grunted. "Fine. Hold up, Kagome, let me help you out," he called. He stood up from his place in Kagome's arm chair and walked right into the kitchen. (It was connected to the living room, after all.)

Kagome went to the fridge and pulled out a bowl with vegetables in it. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "A bowl of vegetables?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and set it down on the counter. "What were you expecting?" she countered.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Something weird, I guess. A pickle sandwich smothered in ketchup, a burrito made up of hot dogs, bananas, and whipped cream- you know, something that would give me major heart burn," he replied.

Kagome smirked. "Oh? Well, no wonder you're surprised!" she said as she looked at the bowl. "I didn't finish!" she wobbled to the other side of the kitchen to the pantry. She reached up and, "Aha! Chocolate syrup!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "I will never understand the mysteries pregnancy," he murmured. Kagome laughed.

They both looked over the counter to see Sango and Miroku talking and laughing like two people in love. (Possibly because they were two people in love?)

Kagome smiled. "I always said it was about time they got together," she said. Inuyasha glanced at her.

"Yeah…. Don't tell him I told you this, but he _claims_ that he's going to ask her to marry him," he whispered.

Kagome dropped her chocolate syrup. "WHAT?!" she screamed, looking at him wide eyed. He covered her mouth without hesitation.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha laughed nervously. "Nothing! I was just telling Kagome about my trip to America! Right, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded her head feverishly. "Alright…," Sango and Miroku went back to their conversation.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "When?" she asked.

"Sometime this month," he replied.

Kagome turned her vision back to her friends. They were so lucky….

She laughed at her stupidity. "I'm kind of jealous," she mumbled.

Inuyasha glanced at her. "Why is that?" he asked. She couldn't be…

"It's just… they get to be with the person they love," she whispered so quietly that if Inuyasha hadn't have been half demon, he wouldn't have caught it.

"So then… the father of your baby…," he trailed off.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "We haven't spoken since the day he broke up with me," she replied.

Inuyasha's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry…" _In more ways than one…_

Kagome blushed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she apologized. "Stupid, stupid Kagome! Making yourself into a charity case." She hit her forehead.

Inuyasha smiled. "I don't mind," he said softly.

Kagome looked at him surprised. "Oh, okay. Well then, what about you, Tane? Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. "Um, no… Why?" he replied.

Kagome blushed again. "Ah! Well, it's not like I'm asking you out or anything! It's just that, we were on the topic of relationships and I didn't want to talk about myself anymore so I just asked you- you know? I'm sorry if I offended you I really am!" she stuttered.

Inuyasha laughed. "It's okay, I promise. Like I said, I don't mind."

Kagome nodded and turned to her chocolate vegetable salad. "I suppose we should get back to them," she said, picking up the bowl and walking back into the living room. "Why wants snacks?" she called out.

"Oh, not again Kagome!" Sango and Miroku laughed as she ate the strange dish.

Inuyasha smiled. They seemed so happy. It was almost as if they were a family. Maybe one day he'd have a family of his own to fit into.

He glanced at Kagome.

_Maybe I already do…_

212121212121

212121212121

212121212121

212121212121

**Oooh! Chapter 21 complete. Yay! Lot's of typing for you guys, I tried really hard. Especially because I knew that I wanted to make this scene happen. I bet you can't wait until next chapter! I know I can't. Review!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hmmm. Long awaited? Not really. Longer to update…? Longer than lately anyways. I don't feel like… updating a whole lot, but I figured you've waited for another update. So here it is.**

**Not so much that I need to explain. So here goes.**

**Watching: The episode of Inuyasha that inspired me to write fanfictions. Erm… it's on the eighth DVD, lol. **

**Eating: Was eating Ice cream**

**Drinking: nothing… but my mouth tastes like ice cream after taste**

**Listening to: Nothing. I need to go get my iPod**

**Thinking: "How the heck am I gonna start this chapter off??"**

**Chapter 22**

It was quiet… too quiet. Miroku was up stairs in Kagome's house, building a crib (that he had bought with his own money) for the baby. The baby was due in two weeks, so he knew that he should stop procrastinating and get to work.

Thoughts containing Sango plagued his mind. He planned on asking her to marry him before the baby was born, but he didn't exactly know how.

There was always the classical "ring in the champagne" idea. Unfortunately, Miroku was a bit of a… shall we say paranoid freak, and he feared that Sango would end up choking on the ring and hating him forever.

…Plots consisting of food were out of the picture.

He sighed. Sango wasn't the same girl that he used to hang out with in high school. She had changed drastically while taking on the responsibility of Kagome's pregnancy. Everyone had changed, but for the better. In a way, they had been forced to become responsible adults. Of course, there were times when they acted like teenagers. After all, it had only been five and a half months.

Miroku picked up a screw driver and began piecing more things together. He was working extremely hard, and if anything he deserved a snack. Yes, a snack would be nice.

He stood up and wiped his hands of on his pants. The crib was a little over half finished, so he decided that it was time for a break.

Kagome jumped when she heard the loud thumping of Miroku's feet against her stairs. Soon enough, he appeared in the kitchen next to where she stood, cutting up a cucumber.

"Good afternoon, my sweet," he sang while opening the fridge.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And what, may I ask, has put you in this absurdly good mood?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, this beautiful day, the fact that your baby is coming any day now and we'll get to see its smiling face," He replied.

Kagome smiled sadly. "You realize I'm giving it up for adoption," she stated.

Miroku sighed. "I wish you wouldn't," he grabbed a coke out of the refrigerator, "you'll end up regretting it."

Kagome shook her head. "I doubt it," she retorted. Why was Miroku waiting until now to give her a lecture? "Besides, it's not like I have a choice. I already signed the papers."

Miroku walked over to where Kagome had finished cutting her cucumber and sat on the counter next to her. "I know," he groaned. "It's just that, I've watched the child grow in your belly, and I'm reluctant to see he or she go."

"How do you think I feel Miroku?" he flinched at her harsh tone, "You only watched it grow- I _felt_ it grow. If this were any other situation, we wouldn't be having this conversation, but this baby doesn't have a father, alright? It doesn't have a grandmother or an uncle or anyone else. It would only have me- and I don't think that I could handle that," she said, throwing the knife into the sink fiercely.

Miroku nodded and jumped down from the counter, "It would have us too," he said softly, not noticing the way Kagome winced in pain. "I'll be upstairs," he mumbled. Kagome nodded and grabbed her stomach. Something was wrong.

Her hypothesis was proved when a mysterious fluid suddenly splashed all over the floor.

Her eyes widened. "Miroku…," she called up the stairs.

"Yeah?" he yelled back down.

"Can you come down here for a second?" she asked.

There was a hesitation. "Why?" he responded.

"Um…," she hesitated. "I think my water just broke," she finished.

"Okay, I'll be down in a min—wait… WHAT?!"

2222222222

Sango pushed her shopping cart ahead of her nonchalantly. That morning, Miroku had decided to go to Kagome's house and finish building a crib for her baby… that she was going to give up for adoption. She absent mindedly began to wonder why he was building a crib when Kagome was going to give the baby away. She brushed the thought off swiftly; Miroku was strange that way, but she loved him for it.

She aimlessly began throwing things into the shopping cart that she knew Kagome and Miroku would want. She began to hum a small tune as she rounded a corner, stopping in her tracks.

There in front of her, stood Inuyasha in all of his silver haired glory. He cursed to himself and looked down into his ramen filled cart.

'_Great, Inuyasha, the one time you decide not to procrastinate on going to the grocery store, you see Sango.' _ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha?" Sango rasped out.

Inuyasha looked up at her and managed to smile. "Um, hey, Sango," he answered.

She frowned, as if she was trying to figure out whether she should be mad at him or talk to him. She settled on the latter. "How've you been?" she asked tentatively.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, you know, I've been doing pretty well. I keep in touch with Miroku and such, I-" He was cut off by the ringing of Sango's cell phone.

"Just a second, Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha nodded and began to look at anything around him accept for Sango. He didn't want her to know that he'd seen her just two weeks before. He didn't want her to know that he had been there with them- that he had seen what they were like… how fine they'd been without him.

He was broken from his thoughts when a flustered Sango screamed. "WHAT?!" echoed through the small market.

Inuyasha turned to her in curiosity. "Who is it?" he asked.

Sango shushed him. "Where are you?" she asked frantically. "ALREADY?! MIROKU, THE HOSPITAL IS FORTY FIVE MINUTES AWAY!! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME EARLIER?!"

Inuyasha flinched at her constant yelling, but began to listen in closer to Miroku's side of the conversation. He heard something along the lines of, "I'm sorry if there was a rabid pregnant woman keeping me from calling my girlfriend, but I feared for my life! Do you have any idea how crazy that woman is?"

Sango let out a frustrated sigh before screaming into the phone, "I'll be there as soon as I can!" and hanging up.

Inuyasha stared at her, hands in jean pockets, his black jacket riding ever so slightly up his arms. He could infer what was going on, yet he couldn't keep the words from falling out of his mouth. "Kagome's in labor isn't she," it was a statement more than a question.

Sango stared at him, all of her franticness ceasing to exist. "Yeah…," she replied.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted so badly to go, to be there and help her. He _needed_ to be there.

"Sango, I know this sounds wrong, but I have to be there," he looked at her pleadingly.

Sango glanced at him shamefully. "I don't know if she'll want to see you…," she mumbled.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Then I won't be there… Tane will," he whispered the last part.

Sango stared at him incredulously. "…Tane?" she asked.

There was an awkward silence. Inuyasha's position had changed, as he now stood with his arms crossed.

"What the heck is your problem? Quit staring at me!" he huffed. "Come on! There's a woman having a baby, we need to get out of here!" he grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the store.

Sango blanched. "Hey! Wait, what about my groceries?" she protested.

Inuyasha stopped out side of the store. "I'll buy you more!" he yelled as he stomped off into the parking lot.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Sango called after him.

"What?!"

"My car is this way!" she said, thrusting her arms to the right.

22222222222

"Why miss, you have the loveliest eyes I have ever seen," Miroku's voice rang through the small hospital room, earning a giggle from the female nurse he was flirting with.

"Miroku- if you don't get your butt over here I swear when we get out of here your balls will no longer be attached to your body- as a matter of fact, they will no longer be in this COUNTRY!" a very mad, very much in pain, Kagome said.

Miroku gulped. Kagome had been in labor for three hours, and it seemed as if she hadn't calmed down yet.

A man with dark brown hair and thin rimmed glasses walked into the room wearing a long white coat and blue pants. Kagome seemingly relaxed at the sight of him, knowing she was in good hands. "Kagome?" the man asked.

"Doctor Morisato," Kagome sighed. The man managed a fatherly smile.

"It's good to see you, Kagome," he said while checking his clip board. "How are you doing?" he asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Other than the excruciating pain in my lower region, I think I'm just fine." She said, the sarcasm pouring from her mouth.

Doctor Morisato smiled and turned to Miroku. "How far apart are her contractions?" he asked.

Miroku shrugged. "Around two minutes apart, I suppose," he replied uncertainly.

Doctor Morisato nodded and made his way around the bed to get a good look at Kagome. Miroku stood at her side; he made sure not to go down to the other end of the bed for fear of passing out… again.

Kagome groaned in pain and grabbed Miroku's hand. "She's having another contraction!" Miroku called as the pressure increased on his hand. "Oh yeah--- It's a big one!"

Kagome screamed in pain. "Ten centimeters dilated!" Doctor Morisato called from his side of the bed.

There was a knock at the door, followed by a "What do you mean we can't go in there? I'm the aunt for god sakes!" Miroku let out a breath of air. Sango.

"I'm sorry miss, but only one person can be allowed in there at a time," a female voice replied.

There was a frustrated sigh and a bunch of rustling before an infuriated Sango entered the room, followed by a slightly embarrassed Tane.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed.

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Sango, I'm so glad to see you, especially because Miroku here has been paying more attention to the nurses than me," she spat.

Sango glared at Miroku. "Hey!" Miroku defended. "It's not like I can help it, sometimes my charm is just too much for me to handle. It's not as if I've been doing it the entire time."

"Yeah, only the past thirty minutes he's been awake," Kagome muttered.

Tane scoffed and grabbed Miroku by his arm, leading him out of the room. "Come on, man, only one person in the room at a time." Miroku groaned as Inuyasha dragged him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"You came," a suddenly serious Miroku stated.

Tane nodded his head. "I ran into Sango at the grocery store, and besides," He stopped to look at the door they had just exited from. "I couldn't _not _come."

2222222222

"He's crowning!" the nurse called out.

The hustle and bustle in the little room continued as Sango stood next to a crying Kagome. "It's alright Kagome, you can do it!" Sango cried while holding Kagome's hand.

"Alright Kagome, I'm going to need you to push!" Doctor Morisato cooed.

Kagome shook her head, her dark hair plastered to her forehead. "I can't do it!" she screamed.

"Yes you can Kagome! Come on, push!" he cheered her on.

Kagome nodded and clenched her teethe, pushing with all of her might. The cry of a baby echoed through the room.

"It's a boy!" Doctor Morisato called.

Sango laughed as Kagome relaxed, glad that it was over.

"Doctor!" the nurse called. Kagome winced in pain as she felt something else….

Doctor Morisato smacked himself in the head as he remembered. "I suppose this is a bad time to mention that you're having twins," he smiled sheepishly.

Kagome and Sango's heads both whipped in his direction. "What?!" they screamed in unison.

"Push!" was the only response they got in return.

22222222

Wow. Well that was a bad chapter, if I do say so myself. I felt like it was forced and just… ew. But either way, I hope you guys review.


End file.
